


Pyra's Comfort

by Shadowpalkia99



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breast Fucking, Comfort Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Humor, I gave Rex a big dick, I thought the kid needed it, Only in Chapter 1 though, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, slight canon diveregence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpalkia99/pseuds/Shadowpalkia99
Summary: After Rex viewed a horrid nightmare where the gang lost to Torna at Fonsa Myma and Malos had raped Pyra, the Aegis decided to help her Driver's worries by increasing their bond in a very peculiar way.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra & Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Game Over, Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this first chapter.
> 
> This chapter takes place at the end of Chapter 3.

It was a landslide victory. At least for Torna, it was.

Their opposition was scattered across the arena. Nia was using an unconscious Dromarch as support, trying to get up and continue fighting, but to no avail. Tora stood by a broken Poppi seeing if he could put her back together. Vandham killed trying to protect them, his Blade's core crystal not too far from where his body was.

And then there was Rex and Pyra.

While these two were the ones who could still fight, they were at the mercy of Malos as well. Sever stood on top of Rex pressing his foot down onto the Driver's back, making sure he didn't get up. Rex tried his damnedest to look ahead of him to see Pyra at the mercy of Malos. His Blade was on her knees staring up at him with sorrow in her eyes, as the black-haired man took joy in seeing her despair.

"So, you've finally given up in trying to fight back, huh?" Malos grabbed Pyra by the cheek. "About time you wisened up." The Aegis' response was to move her head out of the way removing his hand from her cheek.

Thanks to Obrona's blade shackle abilities, Pyra couldn't even conjure a spark, let alone make enough fire to engulf Malos and hopefully burn him to death.

"I'll go back to you to see Jin on one condition. You let them go and don't bother them ever again!" Pyra demanded.

Malos, on the other hand, gave a small smirk, Anyone could see that he was planning something. "Unfortunately, I can't make a promise like that." The mercenary's response caused Pyra to glare at him as if she were trying to burn the fluids in his eyes to blind him. "Unless you were to do me a favor."

Pyra gave a confused look at Malos, his smirk twisted into a devilish smile. "Now that I've gotten a longer look at you, you're really sexy in that form." Pyra glanced away from him causing him to adjust her head back to face him. And when she did, her eyes widened in shock.

Malos had opened up his pants and presented his cock to Pyra.

Rex's mouth was agape as Malos exposed his privates to Pyra. He wasn't expecting him to do something like that. He was so disgusted that he tried to close his eyes and turn his head away from what was about to happen. That was until Sever grabbed Rex's head and forced it to look at the inevitable scene in front of him. "No you don't, You're getting a front-row seat!"

Pyra took a glance at Rex, gave a sigh, and muttered something under her breath. "I'm sorry Rex." She then haphazardly began to take Malos' length into her mouth.

Malos groaned as he grabbed Pyra by the sides of her head and began to bob her head back and forth. "Damn... You're a natural." Malos said in between grunts. "Your skills would be better put to use in a whore house!"

Pyra was completely disgusted. She could taste his sweat on her tongue and whenever she tried to use her nose to breathe the clean air that would keep her from suffocating on Malos' dick, she only got his stench into her nostrils which polluted her lungs. She was half tempted to bite down on his cock but she reconsidered. She wondered if Malos would even be damaged from the bite, and even if he did Malos would tell Sever to kill Rex then and there in retaliation.

So here she was, stuck sucking her archenemy's cock. Then a thought crossed her mind. What if she just pretended that she was sucking off Rex? That might work to help Pyra ease her pain.

She then closed her eyes and imagined that she was in the field that she first met Rex in. He was slumped against the tree, as she moved her mouth up and down on his cock.

This trick worked well for a while until she was snapped back into reality by Malos shoving his cock deep into her throat as he came.

"Yeah. That's it. Make sure not to spill any of it." Malos snarked, unfortunately, Pyra couldn't let his cum spill due to him currently deep throating her and shooting his cum practically all the way down into her stomach.

Rex looked on in horror. Seeing his Blade, no. The girl he had a crush on being used like this. It sickened him. He wanted this to stop! He wanted to take his sword and use it to rip Malos in half and save Pyra!

But that was only a fantasy, not reality. And reality had other plans for the young salvager. Horrible, horrible plans.

Malos let go of Pyra's head and subsequently pulled his dick out of her mouth. The fire elemental Blade began to cough, due to her not being able to breathe during the blowjob.

When she had finally filled her lungs with air, Pyra looked towards Malos and she saw that he was still fully erect.

"W-what? But I thought that-" Pyra was swiftly cut off as Malos pushed her to the ground and grabbed a portion of her clothes.

"These'll just get in the way. Sever!" Malos shouted as he held up his hand. His Blade responded as it threw him his Sword Tonfa. He then pointed the blade of it a Pyra and then used it to tear open her clothes.

Pyra helplessly tried to cover up her now naked body from Malos though his strength outmatched hers. Letting him see all of her 'vulnerable spots'. He gave another grin as he fully examined the Aegis.

He stared longingly at her large breasts and shaven pussy. Malos then took his cock and inserted it into Pyra. Causing a loud, painful scream to come from the red-haired girl as she felt her virginity being taken away from her forcefully. Rex's eyes started to tear up seeing the love of his life taken by the bastard in front of him.

"Ugh... Yeah. Damn Pyra your pussy's amazing!" Each time Malos thrust into the Aegis, a loud slapping sound could be heard throughout the area. While it was only in short bursts now, Pyra continued to scream in unfortunate pain.

Malos had then reached forward and grabbed one of Pyra's tits to stimulate it. At this point, something inside Pyra. She couldn't put her finger on it, it definitely wasn't pain anymore. Was it... Pleasure?

"Hey Boy. I hope you like that front row seating you're getting; cuz soon this will be the last memory of Pyra you ever had."

Rex began to struggle against Sever as he screamed towards Malos "You Bastard! Once I'm free, I'll kill you!"

Malos chuckled in response to Rex as he continued to plow Pyra. "Too bad, Boy. Even if you somehow manage to break free. I don't think Pyra would want me to stop." Rex raised an eyebrow while Pyra's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh? I'm surprised you haven't fully realized it yet. Your body has gradually started to become more aroused since I've started Pyra." Malos then began to tease various parts of Pyra. "Your nipples have hardened, your pussy is incredibly wet, and your screams of pain have started to turn into moans of pleasure."

"T-that's not true." Pyra gasped out in between Malos' thrusts. The Torna member then smirked as his cock left Pyra's pussy without cumming as he then repositioned her on her hands and knees, to face her driver. Malos then plunged his cock back into Pyra causing her to moan this time.

It took a few seconds for her to realize it. Then in terms of a reaction, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Malos gave a hearty chuckle, realizing that he's gonna tear Rex and Pyra's relationship to microscopic bits.

"There's no need to hide it. You prefer me over him don't you?" Malos had leaned down on Pyra's back as he resumed thrusting into her. He cupped her chin bringing it to the side. "Even if, I were to let him have a short turn, you'd just start crawling back to me anyway. Right?"

Pyra was too focused on the pleasure she was feeling to respond to Malos. Though her body was doing all the explaining.

After a few minutes, Pyra could feel herself getting close to her climax. At this moment, her pleasure was so great that she didn't care if Rex was in front of her. All she wanted to do is embrace the pleasure.

Then suddenly, Malos pulled out. The denial of satisfaction from cumming shocked Pyra. It came completely out of nowhere. "Do you want to cum?" Pyra looked back at Malos, too afraid to answer. "Tell ya what. Why don't you look directly at the boy and give him your answer."

Pyra had begun to look down, making Rex think that she was contemplating whether or not to take Malos up. The young driver internally pleaded with Pyra to not do it, but she was already too far gone.

The Aegis raised her head. Her eyes had slightly rolled into the back of her head, her mouth was agape with her tongue hanging out. The sight itself left Rex speechless.

"YES! I WANT MALOS' BULL COCK TO FUCK ME! FUCK ME TILL THE END OF MY DAYS! I WANT HIM TO MAKE ME PREGNANT!"

With Pyra's declaration out of the way. Malos grinned and began to thrust into Pyra at speeds unobtainable by normal men until he released his seed deep inside of the Aegis. He then let go of her as she fell to her side, Malos' cum pouring out of her pussy.

Rex was just so overwhelmed with what he saw that he passed out as the image of Pyra faded from his vision. But before he was completely unconscious, Rex heard Malos shout towards him "Game Over, boy!"

~~~|X|~~~

Rex woke up strapped to a restraining device. With his arms outstretched like he was on a cross. He began to frantically look around. The room was entirely made out of metal.

"Finally awake boy?" A familiar voice called out to him. Rex looked in front of him to find Malos standing there with a hallway behind him.

"Malos! Where's Pyra?" Rex was in no position to even attempt to interrogate an enemy.

Malos laughed as he decided to give Rex what he wanted. "Well, she's right over there." Malos moved out of the way from the hallway as the doors slide open.

Rex could only hear the sound of rattling chains and metal footsteps. They slowly began getting louder, second after second. Then a single female foot entered the illuminated area and Rex's eyes widened at the sight.

Pyra was wearing a collar with a chain leash attached to it, along with a very skimpy red bikini that barely hid her privates from anyone who looked. She had writing all over her body with stuff like, "dispose cum here" or "Torna's slave".

"You like her? She was very willing to go along with anything, as long as she gets my cock as a reward." Malos explained. "Even destroying humans."

Rex could feel his eyes watering up again, as Malos took Pyra by her cheek and turned her head towards him. "Where do you want my cock today?" Malos whispered to her.

Pyra gave Malos a look of lust and gave her reply. "I want your cock deep in my ass."

"Then, you're gonna have to do something for me. Kill him." Rex gasped at what Malos had commanded Pyra to do.

She looked over to see Rex and then pulled out her sword. Rex began to beg Pyra to wake up and not kill him.

The sword ignited in a burst of fire as Pyra prepared to plunge it into her previous Driver.

"I'd do anything for Master Malos" Pyra stated as she thrust the sword forward.

And then Rex woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know where I'm at in the story, I'm following along with Chuggaconroy's Let's Play of the game.


	2. From Nightmare to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting to Fonsett village, I tried to incorporate the fact that Rex calls him and Pyra partners while Pyra simply refers to them as Driver and Blade respectively.
> 
> This chapter takes place early in Chapter 4

Rex awoke in his bed screaming at the top of his lungs. It took him a few seconds to realize he was out of his nightmare.

He looked around the room and begun to take in his surroundings. He was sleeping in Argentum's Inn with Tora, Dromarch, and Gramps all in their own separate corners of the room.

Thankfully, all of Rex's memories came flooding back into him. He fully remembers what happened that night. Pyra transformed into Mythra, and helped him fend off Malos and Akhos.

Still, that nightmare Rex had seemed so real. Just the thought of Pyra being raped by Malos had scared him. What if the next time he met Torna, it actually happened. What if Rex isn't strong enough the next time they fight and Pyra gets raped and broken like in his dream.

The pressure was so much for Rex that he started to cry softly. He didn't want to wake his friends, so he got up from his bed and exited the room.

Argentum at night was just so peaceful. Due to the less activity, the lower floors weren't constantly making noise which sometimes caused the partons in the 3rd floor's dining area be much more calmer. Though the quietness worked against Rex. His crying would be heard by a lot more people, instead of letting it drown out by the crowds below.

Rex sat down on a nearby chair, raised his knees, and let the floodgates open, sobbing louder than before. He then began to doubt himself if he could even protect Pyra all the way to Elysium before something happened to her, like what happened in his nightmare.

His recklessness in Fonsa Myma caused Vandham to lose his life, and the guilt of not listening to him hung over him like a giant monster. While he had Roc's Core Crystal to remember him by, once he was awakened. He won't remember Vandham at all.

' _It's my fault._ ' He began repeating in his head. While he'd admit that he loved Pyra with all his heart, and then some. Rex began to wonder if he should just pass on the role of her driver to someone else.

Then suddenly he heard a very peculiar sound. The sound of someone stirring in their sleep.

"Mmmmmm." The voice called. It was quite loud and was coming from his right. Rex then tilted his head to see that Mythra was asleep on the table he was sitting at.

Rex quickly jumped from his chair and put his hands around his mouth to keep himself from shouting and waking up a possibly cranky Blade. 'How the bloody hell did I not notice her?' He thought to himself. Rex then began to slowly slide the chair back into place, hoping that any possible scraping noises didn't wake her up.

Once the chair was back into place he began to back away. Then Mythra decided to move over to her side exposing her long blonde hair to Rex. Doing so put her at the table's side.

Unfortunately, the table she was sleeping on only had one support leg.

This caused the entire table to fall over causing both Mythra and any silverware to go crashing down on the floor. The pain of Mythra crashing surged through Rex as the two were connected. His chest hurting was self-explanatory, Mythra must have turned before she fell; but why did his cheek hurt as well?

"Huh? Wait. What? Where am I?" Mythra began to panic, looking around as this was not her room.

Oh. That's why...

Mythra had a fork from the table slightly lodged into her cheek when she fell.

"Ummm." Rex began to question whether or not opening his mouth was a good idea. Mythra slightly glared at him as he pointed to the cheek that Mythra had the fork lodged into. She looked down at it and pulled it out with relative ease. Didn't stop the fact that removing it hurt a bit for the two of them. Mythra then began to realize that she was in Argentum's dining area and sighed. "I did it again." She then pulled up a chair and became frustrated with herself. Rex sat back down in the chair he was moping in and looked down at his feet.

Mythra took a glance at her driver. "Who spat in your food?" Rex looked towards the Aegis Blade, gave a sigh, then looked back at his feet.

Rex told her all about his nightmare, every last bit of detail. The utter defeat at the hands of Torna, Pyra being forced to please Malos, her mind break, and how she was about to murder him.

"So?" Mythra responded. Rex looked up to her with his mouth slightly agape. "Why the hell are you getting so worried about it? It was only a bad dream. None of it actually happened."

Rex then stood up in response. "But what if it does happen?" Mythra raised an eyebrow at her Driver's response. "What if when we encounter Torna again, I'm not strong enough. Even WITH your power Mythra and you get taken away from me and..." Rex paused for a few seconds then mumbled something Mythra could barely hear. "...and you get raped just like in my dream."

Mythra then began to sweat nervously; she couldn't handle a situation like this. I mean, what the hell was she supposed to say? 'I won't get raped'? Addam never had issues like this 500 years ago.

' _Dammit Pyra, why did you have to switch with me at now of all times!?_ ' Mythra thought to herself. She needed to talk to Pyra about this, but first, she needed a temporary exit from the conversation.

Not seeing any way out of the conversation naturally. She took up a nearby glass of water and splashed it in Rex's face to temporarily blind him as she made her escape.

Once Rex got the water out of his eyes. He saw that Mythra had left leaving him alone to pick up two messes. His own mess of emotions and the knocked over table. Hopefully, any repairs and replacements for broken stuff won't leave a dent in his wallet. Or at least, one not that large.

~~~|X|~~~

"AAAUUUUUUUUUGH! I can't believe you would just leave me with him!" Mythra shouted out loud, getting the attention of her other half. She was now on the outer edge of Argentum's second floor pacing back and forth. Scaring the two Nopon watchers also in the area.

' _I'm sorry Mythra._ ' Pyra began to speak to her. ' _I just thought that it would be nice if you two got the chance to know each other in the morning. After that moment in Fonsa Myma._ ' Pyra was referring to when Mythra went off on Rex the morning after Torna attacked them.

Mythra began to stomp angrily while pacing on the balcony. "I'm the holy sword! Not a therapist. How the hell was I supposed to respond to that?"

Mythra could hear Pyra thinking and humming inside her head. ' _Well, we need to find a way to cheer Rex up. Do you have any suggestions Mythra?_ ' Mythra put her fingers to her temples trying to think. She then walked over to the edge of Argentum's 2nd floor and looked out towards the marketplace.

Then Pyra had an idea. ' _I think I might have a way to cheer him up._ ' Mythra raised an eyebrow in response. Did Pyra see something in the marketplace that could help? Or was it something out of the blue? Before she could come to a conclusion, Pyra spoke up again. ' _But we'll need to prepare first. Do you have any money on you right now?_ '

~~~|X|~~~

Rex had finished cleaning up the mess Mythra made when she fell asleep on the table. He wiped the sweat from his brow, if there was any, and left and left a small number of coins by the nearby counter in a place so that no burglars would steal it with a note saying "Sorry for the mess, hope this covers for anything that's broken."

The Salvager, now satisfied with his cleanup, began to walk back to bed. Though he was still worried about Mythra he didn't think that Torna would come to such a populated area to steal her. They were more covert than that.

But just before, Rex could enter the hotel again, he heard a loud crashing sound from behind him. 'Please don't let it be the table again.' He slowly turned around to witness the same table knocked over again, this time faced towards the 3rd-floor railing. He gave a sigh and began to pick up the mess that was made.

But before Rex could start, he found what seemed to be a rock that had a piece of paper wrapped around it. He then picked it up and unwrapped the paper that covered it.

"Meet me by Argentum's Store House." Suddenly, Rex's heart dropped. Had Torna actually captured Mythra? He then tossed the paper aside and then dashed to confront whoever sent him the note.

As he approached the side entrance of the storehouse, Rex could feel a pain in his chest. He was incredibly worried that he won't be strong enough to save his blade, no, his love from someone like Malos.

Rex took a few deep breaths and then reached for the door. He thankfully had the Aegis blade on stand by in case he had to fight, though he didn't realize that it had changed its form. He then slowly opened up the door taking a few steps in and then saw a small light appear in front of him. It was a candle that had lit itself on fire? Rex didn't know if one of Torna's members had a blade that could do that, so he then held his ground, a hand resting on the weapon's handle as more and more candles lit up around the area.

And once they were all fully lit up, Rex saw something he WISHES he could dream up.

"Hello there Rex..."

Pyra was sitting on a two-person futon, wearing a special set of lingerie. It was a negligee made from red lace that was completely see-through, with a mating pair of panties along with it.

The two had seen the "garment" Pyra was wearing before in the Argentum Marketplace. Every time they went past the shop that had it, Rex couldn't help but blush and then look away.

Rex's first reaction to seeing her like this was to have his jaw completely drop. "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pyra?"

The Aegis gave Rex her signature smile as she patted a spot on the futon next to her. Rex, his face now somehow redder than Pyra's hair reluctantly sat down next to her. In response, Pyra then moved closer to her Driver and sat in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his next and legs dangling off to the side. Rex in response used his right arm to hold her back and the other arm to hold her legs.

"Mythra told me about your nightmare." Pyra began. "Don't worry, I'm staying right here by your side." Rex began to open his mouth though Pyra responded by putting a finger to his mouth to quiet him. "And before you 'what if I'm not strong enough.' That's why Mythra and I set all of this up." She then gently pushed him onto the Futon.

"There's a special way for a Driver and Blade to grow incredibly stronger. Though it only works if one's a male and the other's a female." Rex gulped as Pyra began to whisper in his ear. "Has Azurda taught you about sex?" As soon as Rex heard that, he started to get an erection. Pyra in response gave a smirk and began to rub Rex's bulge. "I guess I don't need to ask that." Pyra then began to take off all of Rex's clothes leaving his shorts for last.

"Uh... Pyra." Rex called out as his blade was preparing to remove his shorts to show his cock. "I'm sorry if I end up being small."

Pyra gave Rex a giggle as she grabbed the hem of his pants and began to pull them down. "It's okay Rex, I'll always be your blade, no matter how big you-" As soon as Pyra pulled them down, she was face to face with Rex's cock.

The size of it was quite shocking. It was about 7 or 8 inches long. It was also about as thick as a sword handle. It was so big that it almost hit her in the face! Pyra had no words, but Mythra had quite a few ' _Holy fuck! How is he THIS much bigger than Addam!?_ ' If the Aegis' thoughts were any louder, Rex would start to hear them.

"Um... Pyra?" Rex called out to his partner. Pyra began to shake herself back to reality.

"W-what? Oh! I'm sorry Rex; it's just... So big..." Pyra's statement surprised Rex as he looked down. He just assumed that Pyra hadn't seen a lot of penes before now, or at all.

Once she regained herself, Pyra then began to lick the shaft of Rex's cock; causing her Driver's body to be stimulated all over. The licks were sensual, almost as if Pyra was licking a thing of ice cream. She then began to move up his cock towards the head, preparing to suck on it. Once she was at the top, Pyra began to wrap her lips around Rex's cock slowly.

Rex couldn't help but let out a moan of satisfaction. "P-pyra!" The salvager couldn't stifle his moans. "H-how did you get so good?" After a while, Pyra stopped sucking Rex's mouth with a popping sound to respond. "Well, Mythra had a few moments with Addam so that knowledge transferred over to me."

Pyra then resumed her sucking, and while this whole thing was for Rex's sake, due to their shared senses, Pyra began to feel her pussy twitching due to the stimulation she was giving Rex. She then had to bring her hand down between her legs to rub her clit to increase the pleasure Rex was feeling.

The Aegis then popped her mouth off of Rex's cock. She then stared at the thing for a few seconds, admiring the coat of spit she wrapped around it. She then began to rub it against her cheek with an adorable smile on her face. "Wow, Rex! I can't believe you called this small." Rex had a blush on his face as Pyra sat up and came eye-to-eye with him.

Pyra then began to undo her negligee to reveal her breasts to her driver. Rex was hypnotized by the pair of round pale orbs attached to her chest. And he could swear that they looked bigger than when in her armor.

Pyra then grabbed both of her breasts to wrap around Rex's cock, he could feel the orbs squishing it. Her breasts were really soft, almost like his dick was in between two pillows. "How does it feel Rex?" Pyra asked as she began to raise and lower her breasts to stimulate Rex's cock.

The moans emitted from Rex's mouth signaled to Pyra that he was enjoying it, so she took it a step further. She then lowered her head to begin sucking the tip of Rex's cock.

The boy gripped the futon hard, it was almost like he was going to tear it. That was how good the pleasure felt to him.

He stared down at his blade, and he put his hand to her cheek admiring how beautiful she was. She was like a goddess, sent down to Alrest to give Rex a moment he would never forget. Pyra was so beautiful that, he wanted to kiss her.

Wait. What was he saying? Pyra was only his Partner, and nothing more. Them having sex was really only to let them have an advantage in battle. Rex was then brought back from his thoughts as he felt he was getting close.

The sensation of Pyra's vacuum-like mouth with her swirling her tongue around the head and her breasts wrapped around the shaft. It became all too much for Rex.

"P-Pyra... I'm going to..." After a few final strokes, Pyra removed her breasts from his shaft, and then Rex then ejaculated, expunging his semen. Pyra had opened up her mouth to see if she could catch any of it. Thankfully, a long thick rope of it landed right on her tongue; the rest of the cum had landed on various parts of her body. Such as her breasts, face, and even a bit on her Core Crystal.

Pyra then closed her mouth and swallowed the rope of cum. "Wow Rex, your cum was delicious." Rex was so tired that he couldn't respond to Pyra, and even if he could, what was he supposed to say to her? Thanks? Pyra then removed her breasts from Rex's cock to let him and his "sword" relax a bit. Though after the amount he expelled, it was beginning to soften up.

As Pyra began to clean herself up, by eating the remaining cum on her body, the show that she put on was so appealing to Rex that he was quite entranced by her and his cock was getting hard again.

Once Pyra's body had been fully cleaned up, both her and Rex noticed that Rex's cock was fully erect again. The two looked at each other and blushed in response. Pyra decided to take action by removing the last piece of "clothing" on her person, leaving her fully naked. Rex could feel the blood rushing to his nose; he inhaled through his nose, just to keep the blood at bay for a little while longer.

Pyra then scooted closer to Rex and straddled him, lining up her pussy with his now erect cock. But before Pyra could insert the penis into her pussy, Rex stopped her. "Wait Pyra. I'm not sure we can go this far. I mean... W-what if you get pregnant from this?"

Pyra then leaned forward to hug her Driver and answered his question. "Rex, there's no need to worry. I'm not sure if you know this, but Blade's can't reproduce and I'm no exception."

Rex raised an eyebrow at her. "You can't?"

She simply shook her head and replied. "A Blade can't reproduce with another Blade, nor can it reproduce with a non-Blade as well." Pyra then repositioned herself over Rex's crotch. "Rex, I want you to take the lead this time."

With a smirk on his face, he grabbed Pyra by the hips a lowered her onto his cock. A cry of both pleasure and pain was emitted from Pyra's mouth. Rex looked down to see that there was a little bit of blood leaking from Pyra's crotch. This confused Rex a bit. "Wait... I thought you said that Mythra had sex already?"

Pyra then steadied herself as she began to recover from the pain. "She did. But I'm technically an entirely new body." She then pushed past any pain she was still feeling as she began to bounce on Rex's pelvis, hopefully not breaking. "Which means you get all the experience of someone who's already done it before, but you also get to do it with someone who is a pure virgin. Or at least was."

This single moment was one that would last in Rex's memories until the end of time. The pleasure felt between the Driver and Blade was exponentially increased due to their shared senses. Rex then moved his hands from her hips to her butt and gave it a squeeze. Pyra let out a sharp moan in response, then gave Rex a grin. "Oh my... You're being quite handsy today. I hope you won't act like this when we're in battle." Rex returned the grin towards her.

As Pyra continued to bounce on Rex's dick, the salvager began to stare at her breasts; their jiggling motion hypnotizing him. He eventually couldn't take it anymore, as he grabbed Pyra's left breast with his right hand and began to suck on it. Rex's sudden attack on his partner's nipples caused Pyra to escape an incredibly loud moan. "Wait! R-Rex, please... I'm very sensitive there." Though her driver ignored her please, and begun to suck harder.

Pyra's bounces became more rapid as the pair's sexual escapades continued on. "Ah! Oh, by The Architect! Rex! I'm... Ah! Gonna cum soon!" Pyra struggled to say.

Rex let go of Pyra's nipple and replied to her. "I'm close as well."

"Do you want to cum together?" Pyra then locked her hand with Rex's. In response, Rex nodded then resumed sucking on the teat of his partner.

"Ah! Rex! I'm! I'm! I'm! C-CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIING!" Pyra let out an orgasmic scream that would probably scare anyone nearby the storage room. However, the only noise Rex made during his orgasm was just a few grunts.

Pyra could feel the pulses and twitches of Rex's cock as he came. Wishing she could feel the cum enter the deepest part of her womb. Meanwhile, Rex could feel Pyra's pussy squeezing his cock to wring out any cum that was still in his balls. She wanted him to expel it all. Every. Last. Drop.

Rex and Pyra held each other in their arms for a little while after their simultaneous orgasms. After a few minutes, Pyra then slouched off of Rex and onto the other side of the futon. Her driver's cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Well, Rex. How was it?" Pyra asked. Looking in Rex's direction.

"It was... Amazing..." Rex managed to gasp out. He was completely exhausted from their sexual escapades. "I actually feel quite a bit stronger after that."

Pyra gave a giggle as Rex moved over to his side to stare his partner in the face.

"That's good to hear." Pyra then placed a hand on his cheek. "Hopefully, no Malos's will invade and try to give you a nightmare. And if they do, I'm sure you'll be strong enough to give him a good thrashing."

Rex then slowly took Pyra's hand off his cheek and spoke to her. "Well, our transport to Mor Ardain leaves in the morning; let's get our rest for now." Pyra then nodded and begun to close her eyes.

"Good night. My Driver."

Rex took his hand and dragged a few fingers along Pyra's core crystal. Feeling the grooves of it as he reached the crevice between her breasts.

"Good night. My partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not believe how many times I wrote Pyra as Oyra. Damn my large fingers and me for wanting to write fanfics using my phone's note section!


	3. Mythra's Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Mythra have a discussion about his and Pyra's "escapade" from a few nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be giving the characters the same Rare Blades that I've gotten them in the game. For example, I've got Boreas on Nia in my file, so Nia will have Boreas occasionally in the story.
> 
> This chapter takes place near the end of Chapter 4.

"Rolling Smash!" Rex exclaimed as he slammed his sword on the ground. Erupting a mass of light energy and eliminating the Igna blocking the party's path.

"Nice shot Rex!" Nia exclaimed. Putting away her Bitball. "I guess you and Mythra really sorted out your differences huh?"

Mythra had simply folded her arms and responded "You could say that..." She had to admit that she WAS being nicer to Rex but that was mainly at the request of Pyra.

"Come friends!" Tora shouted, using Nopon wings to try and fly, even if only for a few inches. "Morag said that Abandon Factory was this way!" The Nopon then turned around and began to walk away, with Poppi doing her signature march behind him. Nia then waved to her airbag of a Blade named Boreas to follow her. Leaving Rex and Mythra to tail the rest of the group.

"Hey, Mythra. Can I talk to you about what happened two nights ago with Pyra?" Mythra looked over to her driver but before she could answer, Azurda happen to poke his head out of Rex's salvager helmet.

"What's this about 'two nights ago with Pyra' Rex?" As soon as Azurda spoke up, a blush appeared on both Rex and Mythra's faces.

"W-well. It's just that-" Mythra interrupted Rex by slapping him, and pulled Azurda out of the helmet. Rex then began to rub the part where Mythra slapped him as he saw the two talking.

"If you go over to where Nia and Tora are and leave us alone for a few minutes, I will give you the Narcipear Jelly I've been saving."

Azurda put a paw to his chin and then flew out of the Aegis' hands. "I hope you'll keep your promise." And flew towards where the Gormotti and Nopon were.

Mythra glared at her Driver and stated "Don't mention it around anyone!" Mythra scolded him.

A confused look appeared on Rex's face. "Why? I thought all Drivers and Blades knew about sexual bonding." Sexual bonding was a term that Rex came up with for the act of increasing the power of both a Driver and Blade via sexual intercourse. Pyra said it never really had a name, so Rex came up with that on the spot.

The blush reappeared on Mythras face as she glanced from Rex. "Well... I mean, yes they do. But talking about it outside of the Driver and Blade pairing is... uncomfortable... and uh... rude." Rex gave a nod to the blonde Blade in understanding. "Like how you normally wouldn't talk about sex with your romantic partner in public."

Rex nodded as they began to walk forward to catch up to the other two Drivers. "So... Did you perform sexual bonding with Addam?" Mythra sighed and nodded in response.

"We had to in order to defeat Malos. He was just too powerful on his own." Mythra said crossing her arms.

Rex looked down at the piece of the Aegis' core crystal lodged in his chest and took a big sigh. Maybe Pyra and himself weren't strong enough to take Malos on, even with the sexual bonding they did. "Hey Mythra, if Pyra and I do sexual bonding do you benefit from the boost as well?"

Mythra shook her head. "While I can switch between forms, Pyra and I act as two separate blades. So the power boost Pyra gets doesn't affect me."

Rex put a hand to his chin and began to think. "Well... Maybe we can participate in sexual bonding between us as well." Mythra gasped and looked back at Rex as if she were insulted by the notion. "I mean, I guess you'd have to talk to Pyra about it but I'm sure that she'd allow it a few times."

"Excuse me!?" Rex took a step back or two, worried that Mythra might throw him off the edge. "I'm not getting naked for you! I'm plenty strong enough!" Mythra then stormed off with a huff, muttering something else under her breath "Besides, I have feelings for someone else.

Rex then called out towards her. "But we need to get stronger to defeat Malos and the rest of Torna!" The Aegis stopped dead in her tracks. And turned slightly to face her Driver.

"As I said, I'm plenty strong enough, especially with foresight. It's you that needs to play 'catch up'." Mythra giggled as Rex jogged to catch up with her.

~~~|X|~~~

Nia looked behind her to see that Rex and Mythra were still quite a ways behind them. They were almost like specs to the Gormotti "Why the hell are they so far away?" She had asked herself.

"Perhaps, Rex and Mythra want some alone time to talk amongst themselves." The artificial blade chimed in trying to speculate a reasonable answer to please both her Driver and the Gormotti. Though this made Tora a bit sad.

"But Dadapon and Grampypon are in danger! And Lila's in trouble too!" Tora said as he lowered his head. Or at least tried to considering his physiology.

"They said that they wished to be in private." Both the Gormotti and the Nopon looked towards the voice that they heard and saw Rex's grandpa flying in between them.

"What do you mean alone time?" Nia asked the reincarnated titan.

"Apparently, Rex wanted to discuss something with Mythra about what happened between him and Pyra two nights." Azurda had crossed his arms.

Nia had raised her eyebrow in response "Did something happen in Argentum?" Azurda gave a simple shrug back towards her. "Well, why did you leave them alone?"

"Mythra promised me that she would give me her Narcipear Jelly." The Gormotti snapped her fingers in response. Mythra knew how to make a bribe.

"Anyway, we need to get moving before those people that reprogrammed Lila getaway." Nia put a hand to her chin then stared at the Bitball she had sheathed away on the back of her belt.

She then pulled it out and began to toss it in her right hand. "I think I have an idea on how to get them moving again." She then looked towards Boreas with a smirk on her face. "Hey Boreas, if you help launch this. The next time we're in Gormott, I'll give you the tastiest treat on the Titan."

While he couldn't really express his enthusiasm with his face, Boreas' voice definitely made up for that. "You really mean that Nia!?" She then gave a nod in response. "Then count me in!"

Azurda then lowered his head in shame. "Nia, I thought you were better than this..."

The Gormotti then tossed her Bitball up in the air and let Boreas swallow it. "Then let's go!" Once it was inside of Boreas' mouth she then pointed it at the young salvager. "Aim it straight at Rex's face!" Once Nia gave her command, Boreas launched the ball straight out of its mouth and towards Rex using the ether around it to increase its acceleration.

~~~|X|~~~

"What do you mean 'catch up'?" Rex asked Mythra in an annoyed tone.

The light blade chuckled and responded. "Please Rex, if you and Pyra went up against me and Addam you'd lose flat out." Mythra began to admit a smug aura that was starting to get on Rex's nerves. "Hell, it could be just you and Pyra against me. Wouldn't make a difference."

Rex walked faster to catch up to Mythra and stopped her. "Which is why I suggested that the two of us practice sexual bonding." Mythra emitted a sound of disgust in response. "We are the only people on Alrest who at least have a vague idea of what Torna is doing and can stop them."

Rex looks back at his two other friends and their blades. "Yet we're just three kids." Rex clenched his fist hard. He then looked at Mythra with a great determination in his eyes. "Which is why when it comes to this war, we'll need every advantage we can get. Just to even stand a smidge of a chance against someone like Malos."

Mythra placed a hand on her chin "That nightmare messed you up quite a bit huh?" Rex softly nodded. "I don't understand why you don't just have me out at all times. Both Foresight and my Light element would make quick work of Malos."

Rex sat down on the dirt pathway and then stared out to the world tree. "Because... I want the strength I used to beat Malos to be his own." Mythra put a hand to her chin in interest. "After that nightmare... I felt that if I was able to take down Malos and protect you and Pyra. Then all my fears would go away."

Mythra sighed. "Alright." Rex looked up at the Aegis in confusion. "We won't do Sexual Bonding, but I will train you occasionally. What do you say?" Mythra then extended her hand for Rex to shake in agreement.

With a beaming smile on his face, Rex reached out towards Mythra to take her hand.

And was immediately beamed in the face with a Bitball.

The strike caused Rex to fly away from where he was sitting. The Bitball then ricocheted off of Rex's face, then bounced off a piece of metal piping and back into Nia's hand. "Oi! C'mon you two! We've gotta get to that factory before those guys who stole Lila getaway!"

Rex got up from the ground rubbing the place where the Bitball hit him. "Y-yeah Nia. Be right there." He then looked up at Mythra who had a hand to her mouth in utter shock. "Um... Is something wrong Mythra?"

Mythra's shocked face, over the course of a few seconds, turns into one of immense laughter. She was ever rolling on the dirty ground. Not caring if her dress got dirty. There were even tears in her eyes from the hilarity of the past few seconds.

"Oh Architect! I know that Blade's don't ever die. But I might be the first one!" Mythra managed to squeeze out in between her fits of laughter. Rex began to become a bit annoyed. "The-the-the-the-the-the look... On... Your face... When it hit you... It was a thing of beauty! I-I want a painting of your face... at that time... framed, and put in a museum!" Rex sighed as he progressed onward towards the Gormotti and Nopon. Leaving the Aegis behind, waiting for her laughter to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Chugga's in the middle of binging sidequests in his walkthrough so progress might be slowed down for a bit.
> 
> Also for those wondering about Rex and Mythra performing "Sexual Bonding" later, unfortunately, I headcanon that she's still in love with Addam, so that's a no-go.


	4. Training and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of Rex and Mythra's first training sessions goes well, he and Pyra get to enjoy a view of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place alternately from Chapter 5 where the party stayed a few extra nights instead of the one.

The clacking of wooden sticks banging against each other echoed throughout the place that Rex and Mythra had claimed their training ground in Fonsett Village. It was actually a very quiet and quaint place, surrounded by a dense number of trees with a beautiful alcove that was in direct view of the World Tree. In the training ground stood Rex and Mythra, currently training with modified tree branches. A part near the bottom was carefully carved to have a similar feel to a sword handle. If the two had any spectators for their sparring match, they would see that it was quite one-sided.

Mythra hadn't even broken a single sweat while her Driver, Rex was so sweaty that Brogs would be jealous.

"Come on Rex! You need to be more aggressive." Mythra's assertive tone was doing quite well at telling Rex how to change up his battle style. He had to admit that she was a damn good teacher. "Malos isn't gonna let up on you. So why should you?"

Rex, using all of his strength did a downward strike which was easily dodged by The Aegis, causing the wooden stick to get stuck in the ground. She then gently poked him in the chest. "Point..."

The small tap had knocked Rex to the ground. "Damn. And I was close that time!" He said as Mythra extended her hand to pull him up.

"You know, I can disable Foresight if it makes it easier for you. You don't have to push yourself to meet such a ridiculous standard." Mythra had begun to show concern for her Driver.

Rex had dusted himself off, then responded. "No. If I'm gonna be better than Malos, I need to overcome something even he can't beat." Mythra smirked as she tossed Rex his practice sword and then resumed her combat stance and Rex did the same.

Mythra closed her eyes for a bit and then called out to Rex "Alright if you can beat Foresight before the sun sets; I'll let you have some alone time with Pyra." Rex's eyes went large at Mythra's proposal. Though he quickly steadied himself and prepared to combat the Aegis.

He began to study his surroundings and began to develop a plan to strike. Looking out to the opening in front of them, he noticed that it will only be a few minutes until sunset. He began to glance around the field until he noticed that Mythra was standing above a rock that protruded from the ground below. As a smirk appeared on the Driver's face, he began to rush at his Blade.

Mythra closed her eyes and then used Foresight to see how Rex would attack this time. A yellow silhouette of Rex appeared before her and jumped up in the air, preparing to perform a downward slash. She honestly wondered if Rex was even trying. Surely the promise of possible sex between him and the girl he likes was a big enough reward for him to actually try as best he could.

Mythra had then stepped back to allow Rex to finish his jumping swing. Which was all part of Rex's plan. To be honest, it was mostly up to luck how it would pan out. If Mythra had done anything else, he'd have to improvise to compensate for his bad luck.

Thankfully, she performed the movement that Rex had hoped for. And so, he slammed his practice sword onto the rock Mythra was standing on; breaking off the top of it, and saw it spinning until it clonked Mythra on the forehead, catching her totally by surprise.

The hit from the broken piece of wood caused her to recoil and fall flat on her butt, leaving only a shocked expression on her face. Her Driver had beaten Foresight. Rex then stood up and poked her in the stomach. "Point..." He said, mimicking Mythra from before.

Mythra's shock from what just happened slowly turned into a soft smile as she got up from the ground and looked towards Rex, who was already staring out at the sunset.

"You know Rex, even if you aren't as physically strong as Malos. You've got one advantage over him." Rex looked back at Mythra as he sat down to look at the sunset. "You're very adept at analyzing your surroundings and using those to turn the tide of battle. Like with your fight with Morag, or against Mikhail and Patroka." Mythra then began to walk towards Rex as he turned his head around.

"You think so?" Rex then decided to lay back and look at the upcoming night sky on a supposed patch of grass. But was met with something that felt more "fleshy".

Rex then looked to see that he'd place his head on top of Pyra's lap. "I know so, Rex. And everyone else knows it too." Pyra began to brush her hand across Rex's hair as he stared up at the sky.

"Pyra. I want you to witness what's going to happen in the sky." Pyra gently lifted Rex off of her lap and then adjusted herself to sit directly next to her Driver.

The orange that filled the sky was soon replaced with a dark blue. The world tree began to glow an emerald-green, just like Pyra's core crystal. And then the sky was filled with small white lights that painted the sky, and a small purple tint was added to various parts of the sky. It was a sight to behold.

"Oh my!" Pyra couldn't help but cover her mouth. This place was the textbook definition of beautiful. "It's like nothing I've ever seen!"

Rex looked at Pyra and gave a smile that touched his ears. "I know right! Fonsett is quite far from Indol so any light pollution here is practically non-existent!"

"You're definitely lucky getting to be raised here." Pyra was so entranced by the beauty she witnesses that she began to cry. "I'm jealous of you Rex. I'd trade away my entire existence just to walk like you." Rex looked over at his tear-filled partner and began contemplating something.

Pyra seemed to be entranced by this world and all the little surprises it had in store for her. She probably just wants to live life like a normal blade, no, a normal girl. Just sitting at a table, sipping her favorite Jenerossi Tea, waiting for him to come home from his salvaging job. Or she could help him out on the job, or she could do whatever she wants. Same for Mythra.

But they couldn't. Their place is in Elysium.

And on the other hand, you have Mythra who sees her battle with Malos and Torna as another day in the office, then she would go back to Elysium forever.

"Maybe, you don't have to Pyra." Pyra looked at her Driver, wiping away the tears from her eyes as he continued. "This might seem a bit selfish but... maybe if The Architect is up in Elysium, I could ask him to split you and Mythra apart. That way, you'll be able to stay down in Alrest with me. And maybe if she wanted to, Mythra could come as well."

Pyra's eyes had widened at Rex's proposal and put her left hand to her mouth. Rex then grabbed her right hand in response as he began to talk again. "Pyra, after everything that's happened to you and Mythra. I feel like you both should deserve a life of only peace."

"B-but why me? Why us?" Pyra asked.

Rex gave a long sigh and spoke up again to reply. "Because, you two seem to love all the little things of this world, and when you two are back in Elysium, you're gonna miss them. No one should live like that."

Rex could hear sobbing to his side, Pyra had started to cry. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness, he couldn't tell. But due to his optimistic nature, he assumed the former. Pyra, then using her strength pulled Rex closer to her to hug him. Though due to their height difference, Rex's face was snuggled between her breasts.

Pyra was contemplating what she should say. Though the voice in her mind kept telling her the same thing ' _We don't deserve any kindness. Not for what happened 500 years ago._ ' Pyra's only response was to hug Rex tighter. ' _Especially not from someone like him._ ' Pyra began to voice her sobs loudly for her Driver to hear.

Meanwhile, Rex was focused on where Pyra had placed his head. Thankfully he was able to breathe using his nose, and his sniffing had picked up a very peculiar scent. Pyra smelled of incense, was it from a special type of perfume she saw in the shops on the way here? Either way, Rex couldn't stop himself from continuing to take in her scent. He then closed his eyes and began to sniff away.

Pyra, now done contemplating with Mythra, had looked down to see her Driver enjoy himself in between her breasts. She giggled in response, rubbing the back of his head for fun. "Are you enjoying yourself in between there?" Rex nodded slowly. Sometimes he could have sworn that Pyra was a closet pervert.

Pyra then felt something touch the crevis in between her thighs. "Oh... Well, 'he' certainly agree's." Pyra hand lowered her free hand to rub Rex's covered dick. "Wow, you always get so hard easily." Pyra then released Rex from her chest as instincts came over them. The two began to help each other remove their clothing which was a little tricky for both of them, Pyra couldn't find where Rex's salvager equipment could be opened up and Rex looked around Pyra's clothing realizing that it was so hugged her body so much that it was like a second skin. Thankfully, she helped guide him through the process of taking off every bit of it and vice versa.

Soon after, the two were completely naked in the clearing they dubbed their training ground, and soon their instincts began to overwhelm them. The pair had begun to do their usual routine of "Sexual Bonding".

Rex couldn't tell you why he continued to perform Sexual Bonding with Pyra. Whether it would be just to secure a victory over Malos the next time they met, or his growing feelings for his partner. One thing is for sure, both parties enjoyed their time together. They were also quite dedicated to it as well; they specifically pointed out on each Titan, where a good place to do it was. They were usually a secure location. One where they were sure that no monsters or people would interrupt them, and even if there were monsters nearby, Rex and Pyra would easily take care of them.

Now that they were in the nude, Rex propped himself up using his arms and Pyra lowered her body so that her head was directly in front of Rex's erect cock. She used one hand to brush her hair to the side and the other to grasp the reproductive organ. She then lowered her head and gave the tip a long, sensual, kiss.

After a bit, Pyra separated her mouth from Rex's cock with a chu sound. Leaving a small trail of saliva and precum connecting the two.

Pyra then looked up at Rex with a slight smile on her cheeks as she then began to wrap her mouth around Rex's cock, and sliding it all the way to the base.

After a bit of time to let Rex get comfortable in her mouth, Pyra then began to bob her head and stimulating Rex's cock once again. Rex unfortunately hadn't improved on his ability to stifle his moans. The sensation caused Rex to moan quite loudly, hoping that the echo wouldn't attract anyone nearby to their location. Pyra, now done with lubricating Rex's cock, then popped off of Rex's cock and giggled. "Wow, while my Driver has vastly improved his fighting prowess he still has trouble in the bedroom."

Rex looked down with a sad expression. Thankfully Pyra took notice of this and gave a facial expression that said "What's wrong?"

Rex then placed a hand on Pyra's shoulder and spoke. "Pyra, I don't think you should refer to us as Blade and Driver." Pyra had tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Instead, why don't you call us 'partners'?

Pyra then gave a look of surprise on her face. Pyra then shifted her eyes to look away from Rex as she began to contemplate what she should do as she began stroking his penis to give him a handjob. Suddenly, her alternate form spoke up to communicate to Pyra. ' _Just do it. It'll make him happier._ '

The cute smile returns to the Aegis' face as she stared back at Rex. "Alright then." She stopped stroking Rex's cock and then grabbed her large breasts and began to lift them. "Then I'll be sure to give my partner an experience he'll never forget." And with that statement, Pyra wrapped her tits around Rex's cock like she did the previous times they had sex.

Pyra then began to massage her breasts with the cock in between them. Causing even more stimulation for Rex. The Salvager flew his head back letting out a long moan at a medium volume. Pyra, now satisfied that Rex was feeling good, began to give the tip that was poking out from between her breasts a few pecks. Each one made Rex twitch slightly. Her kissing eventually turned into her beginning to take the cock deep into her mouth. She then began to suck on it as her breasts continued their previous massage.

Rex had started to grip the grass to the side of him, threatening to pull them from the dirt. "Augh! Pyra! Your breasts are amazing."

Pyra giggled slightly and popped her mouth off of his cock. "Well, that's just one of the things that defines me as the Aegis, Rex..." Pyra was joking about her gloating, though Mythra didn't seem to get the joke and Rex was too busy basking in the pleasure of Pyra's paizuri.

Pyra then resumed sucking on Rex's cock going faster and faster. Rex's moans came out louder with each increase in speed Pyra gained until she suddenly stopped due to Rex releasing his sperm. She let go of her breasts and leaned closer to his crotch so that the entire length of his cock could fill her mouth and cause the cum to shoot practically straight into her stomach.

After a few seconds, she released Rex's cock from her mouth. Which she opened to reveal quite a lot of access cum that she hadn't swallowed yet. Rex watched as Pyra closed her mouth and tilted her head back a bit and she then spoke. "Wow, Rex! Your cum is so tasty! Did you know that?"

Rex couldn't help but feel embarrassed at what Pyra said. "I don't think I'm the type of person to taste my own cum Pyra." He said scratching his own cheek in nervousness.

Pyra put a hand to her mouth as she giggled then began to turn around. "Alright Rex, I hope your stamina is high enough because our REAL fun time's about to start." Pyra had crawled on her hands and knees. Until her ass was indirectly in front of Rex and she began to swing it side to side. "C'mon Rex. Your partner's heart-shaped ass is begging you to pound it." The swaying of her butt and the dirty talk she spoke was everything Rex needed to start up again.

With his cock full of life once again, Rex scooted over to where Pyra was and began to "mount" her. He put his legs to either side of hers, the front of his pelvis was touching the back of hers, his cock resting in between her buttcheeks, his arms wrapped around her lower chest and each hand to grab a breast, and his back resting on top of hers. The two were practically in unison.

"Rex. I'm ready once again... You can put it in at any time..." Pyra said as she looked back at Rex, he looked down and then responded with a nod and then took a hold of his cock, and then carefully tried to line it up with her pussy.

Pyra suddenly had a weird feeling as Rex attempted to insert his cock into her pussy. It was her pussy, right? Suddenly, she started to feel something poking at her butt; quite forcefully even. Pyra's eyes went wide with realization. "W-wait! Rex that's the w-AUUUUUUGH!" Pyra attempted to stop Rex, however, it was too late, he was already pushing his cock into her asshole. She let out a long loud moan due to this being their first time doing anal. Hell, Mythra and Addam never did anal before either.

Luckily, thanks to the spit Pyra covered his cock in, Rex's cock went in and out of her ass easier. Though it still was a tight fit and Pyra was in a bit of pain due to her inexperience in anal; however, the pain quickly subsided and Pyra got used to the sensation and even started to enjoy it.

Rex had begun to notice something different about Pyra's pussy. It seemed tighter, and it was harder to move through. 'This is weird...' Rex began to think. 'The wetness in Pyra's pussy would have made it easier for me to move.' Rex thought. And for some reason, his butt was hurting a lot. He then moved off of Pyra's back and moved his hands from her breasts to her hips. That's when he saw it.

His penis was in her butt.

Rex's face turned completely red as he realized his mistake. "OH ARCHITECT! PYRA, I'M SO SORRY! HERE, I'LL PULL OUT NOW!" Rex removed his hand from Pyra's hips to pull out his cock but was stopped when Pyra grabbed his hand and pulled him closer towards her. Back to their original positions.

"Rex, let's finish like this," Pyra suggested as she looked back with a lustful gaze. Rex, with a determined look on his face, nodded and began to thrust harder into Pyra, ignoring the pain his ass was feeling.

As their escapades continued, Pyra moved one of her hands to where her pussy was and began to insert her fingers into it. Pumping them back and forth, not only taking care of her stimulation but also pleasuring Rex even more.

"Pyra... I'm gonna cum!" Rex exclaimed thrusting incredibly fast into his partner.

"Do it, Rex..." Pyra gasped out. "Fill my ass with your thick, blade-breeding, seed." The pleasure was getting to Pyra so badly, that she forgot that Blade's can't get pregnant.

Rex's thrusts had begun to reach inhuman speeds until he made a full stop to unleash his cum into Pyra's ass. The Aegis had reached her own breaking point, when Rex came, she followed up and came as well. Squirting her vaginal fluids all over the ground behind the two.

Rex then pulled his cock out of Pyra to see the cum slowly pour out onto the ground below them. The two then fell to the ground exhausted from what just happened. "Wow Pyra, after that round of Sexual Bonding, I feel seven times stronger than before."

Pyra giggled. "Well. That's great! But maybe next time we don't do anal. Mythra and I aren't that experienced in it. But if you want to, can you tell me before you do it?" Rex gave a nod then looked up at the night sky. Thankfully the night was still young, though the two were tired to do any more intercourse.

~~~|X|~~~

Morag had put down her tea and looked around the room noticing their party was missing two important people.

"Has anyone seen Rex and Pyra at all? It's getting quite late." She asked the other two.

Nia had simply shaken her head but a nervous look grew on her face. Because the last time Pyra was missing, she was about to be taken by Torna.

"Tora had not seen Rex Rex or Pyra ever since dinner." Tora had dipped his head, fearing for the worst along with Nia.

Brighid had gotten up from the table to speak to her Driver. "I shall go search for them Lady Morag." The Blade was then handed one of the Special Inquisitor's whip swords and left the house.

"I must say..." Nia's ears perked up as Corinne had entered the room, finished making the beds for their final night in Fonsett. "Rex and Pyra do make quite the cute couple don't you agree?" She said as she sat down at the table.

"Y-yeah. I guess you could see it like that." Nia said rubbing the back of her neck.

Corinne had placed a hand to her cheek looking out the opened door. "Maybe after their trip to Elysium is done, they could come back here and live peacefully amongst us. Maybe they could even marry."

Tora began to bounce up and down in his chair. "Oh! Maybe Rex Rex and Pyra will have many Littlepons playing around!"

Corinne sighed and spoke once again. "I'm afraid that would be impossible..."

"Mehmeh? Why is that?" Tora asked with a bit of shock on his face.

"Blade's lack some of the proper biological functions that other creatures have," Morag spoke up as she took another sip of her tea. "The semen male Blades produce doesn't have any sperm, and female Blades don't have any egg cells."

Nia gave a questionable look to the Ardanian. "How do you know all of this?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Morag chuckled. "As the Driver of the Empire's strongest Blade, I have to know my stuff."

"I think it's better this way." A raised eyebrow came from both Tora as Corinne made her comment. "Can you imagine having a child, and then when your Driver dies and you get a new one, you forget all about your child? Your personal pride and joy?" A slight tear fell from Corinne's eye. "I can tell that Pyra has suffered enough. Not remembering your own child is something no one should have to feel."

Nia then looked out the open door and spoke up. "I dunno. Pyra is The Aegis, and I can definitely tell that there's something different about her compared to all the other Blades."

~~~|X|~~~

"Hey it's getting late Rex, maybe we should return to your Aunt's house to sleep," Pyra said as the two got up and began putting their clothes on.

"Actually..." Rex replied as Pyra looked towards him. Rex had only his shorts and undershirt on him. In the satchel he brought with him, he pulled out a sleeping bag. Though it was quite large, definitely the size of a queen-size bed. "We could use this and sleep while having an amazing view of the night!" He exclaimed already rolling it out.

"Hehehe... Okay!" Pyra responded. Opening up the hole at the top and sliding in next to her partner. The sleeping bag was quite snug. While it was indeed big enough to fit two people, there was a slight bit of overlap between the two.

In fact, when the two were adjusting inside the sleeping bag they were suddenly in a position where they were holding hands.

A blush was painted onto their faces as they looked at each other and made an inquiry about their emotions.

Rex: "Do I love her?"  
Pyra: "Do I love him?"

Their instincts took over as they leaned closer to the other until their lips touched. Pyra wrapped her arms around Rex's neck while he took his hand and cupped her cheek.

When the two separated the kiss, they then said goodnight to each other and fell asleep looking into each other's eyes instead of the starry night above them.

Meanwhile, Brighid who had come to look for them was watching the final few seconds of that scene and decided that she didn't want to disturb them. So she left them alone and went back to Corinne's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this might be the last chapter I post for a while due to the fact that Chugga has currently done 13 episodes filled with side quests and doesn't show any signs of stopping right now.
> 
> Edit: Nevermind. The plot resumes tomorrow!


	5. Rex's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group heads closer to Indol, a certain Blade wants to ask Rex a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after the party leaves Fonsett Village and heads to Ysheva Harbor in Chapter 5.

As the group of Drivers and Blades stopped by Ysheva Harbor, Rex heard a voice behind him.

"Rex." The young boy turned around to see the anthropomorphic bird Blade, Roc right behind him. Looming over him just a bit.

"Yeah Roc, what's up?" Though Roc had a hard time showing emotions due to the physiology of his face, Rex could tell that the Blade was concerned.

"A few days ago back at Fonsett, I heard you mumbling in your sleep about someone named Malos." Rex's eyes widened a bit, then his eyelids drooped a bit as he looked towards the ground. "Almost as if you're obsessed with him."

"Y-yeah. That's the basic gist of it." Rex said stopping in his tracks as the rest of the group left him behind again.

"Who is this man in your life?" Rex looked up at Roc realizing he had never told Roc how Vandham died.

Rex mulled over whether he should tell Roc or not. After a few seconds, he decided he would seeing that the pros outweighed the cons.

"Malos was responsible for Vandham's death..." Rex said. His voice clear and concise just so Roc didn't ask him to repeat it.

"What?" He said taking a step back.

Rex turned his body towards him and continued. "In Fonsa Myma Vandham gave his life to try and let us get away. But before he could distract them for long enough, Malos killed him." Roc could see that Rex had begun clenching his fist.

Rex then stopped and sat on the ground with his legs crossed. And slammed his fist into the ground. "I hate him! I want to make him pay!" Roc saw that Rex's tone had begun to become more upset.

Though he then wiped any tears in his eyes and stood back up. "Which is why I want to ask you this Roc." Rex turned towards his "Mentor's Blade" with a look of determination in his eyes. "Help me, and Pyra takedown Malos once and for all!" He exclaimed making a fist with his right hand and presenting it to Roc.

Roc stared at the fist then back at his new Driver. "Rex, after all those stories I've heard about Vandham from you, and the rest of the Garfont Mercenaries. I have no choice but to repay Malos in kind." He then took his own fist and bumped it against Rex's to seal the deal. Rex nodded at Roc saying that he understood.

Roc then saw a fast-moving object headed towards them. "Rex, look out!" Roc shouted. In a matter of a few seconds, Ric grabbed Rex by his arms and lifted him into the air so that the object you miss them. On closer inspection, Rex saw that it was a Bitball. Boreas' Bitball. He then gave a glare towards where it came from and saw his Gormotti friend with a smirk on her face.

"If you keep falling behind the group, I'm gonna keep askn' Boreas to keep launchn' his Bitball at you!" Roc then let Rex safely down as he began to catch up with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that Roc doesn't get any more story moments from Chugga's LP, I decided that I would try to rectify that.
> 
> I'm pretty much expecting a grand fight between Rex and Malos before the game is over and I have something planned for Roc at that moment.


	6. Determination of a Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat between the Aegis Drivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place early in Chapter 6.

Amalthus bowed to the group. "May the Architect protect you on your journey." The group nodded in response and then made their way to the door. Until he stopped them again. "Wait. Mythra, may I speak to your Driver in private?"

Mythra glared at Amalthus in suspicion but sighed as Pyra told her to just let it go for now and that Rex can protect himself. She nodded as she kept up with the rest of the group.

Amalthus sat in his chair at his desk and folded his hands together. "Please, bring a chair from the table behind you and have a seat." Rex did as he asked, with a bit of nervousness. "What is troubling you my fellow Aegis Driver?"

Rex looked at Amalthus with a questioning look. "Every single time we interact. You always seem nervous whenever we meet. I hope this doesn't have something the Praetorium had done to your family."

"W-what?" Rex said tripping over his words trying not to offend the Praetor. "Oh nononononono. It's nothing like that. It's just, sometimes whenever we talk, it feels like I'm speaking with Malos. And that frightens me..."

Amalthus sighed as he stared back at Rex. "I understand how you feel. Me being Malos' Driver and you being Mythra's there obviously is some bad blood between us."

Rex shook his head. "No, it's not that Your Eminence."

The Praetor chuckled a bit at Rex's formalness. "You are a very well behaved young boy. I bet your guardians who raised you are very proud." Rex couldn't help but blush out of flattery. "But please, while we are in private, do not fear to call me Amalthus."

Rex nodded in response. "W-well Amalthus, it's not that at all." He began to twiddle his thumbs. "It's a long story, and a part of it is a bit sensitive so if you don't mind..."

Amalthus gave a nod to the salvager. "I don't mind at all."

~~~|X|~~~

Mythra began pacing back and forth across the audience chamber, waiting for Rex to come out. The monks, who had kindly asked her to wait with her friends, were now hiding behind pillars due to Mythra's ironic explosive temper.

"Ugh! What is taking so long?" She said crossing her arms. She still didn't trust Amalthus even after that quote about how he was "an old fool."

"Hey Mythra, I can wait for Rex. You can go back to sleep for a bit." Pyra said to try and calm down her original form.

"Fine..." She said, surrounding herself in a collection of embers and turning back to her alter ego.

Pyra saw the Monks peeking out from their hiding spots and called out to them. "I'm really sorry. You can go back to your positions." The monks began to slowly inch from their hiding spots... Then dashed towards the nearest exit, scared that Mythra would pop out again.

Pyra reached a hand outward to ask them to stop but to no avail. She simply stood by the door that Rex and Amalthus were behind.

~~~|X|~~~

Amalthus was shocked at Rex's story. He never thought that a man so young to have gone through so much pain, and could have such a disturbing dream. The boy was in tears by the end of the retelling. "I..." He struggled to find the words to console him. "I am deeply sorry for what happened to you." He said trying to find the correct words.

"While I can't empathize with your situation, considering that members of the Praetorium are forbidden to marry." Rex went wide-eyed with embarrassment. "I can understand seeing something you care about, become corrupted."

Um... No Amalthus, you have the wrong idea!" Rex said with a blush across his face. "Pyra and I are just Driver and Blade! You know, partners!"

"But you do love her, no?" The Praetor said raising an eyebrow.

Rex slouched in his chair in defeat, Amalthus could see right through him. "Y-yeah. I love Pyra..." Though the two did kiss in Fonsett village, neither of them were sure if their relationship was official, the kiss was more of an instinctual thing more than anything. It was quite ironic actually, out of the group they were the only two who didn't see themselves as a couple. There was also the idea of having to let those feelings go once they reached Elysium.

"You seem so defeated? Why is that?"

Rex regained his posture and begun to speak again. "It's just that. I know that when I have to go to Elysium. Pyra and I will have to say goodbye... I was thinking of asking the Architect if he could let her stay in Alrest, but that would sound selfish."

Amalthus chuckled. "Have faith, Rex." He looked up at his fellow Aegis Driver. "The Architect is a very kind and loving being. He will surely understand your plight, and will allow a compromise between you two." A bright smile, from ear to ear appeared on Rex's face. "Though I suggest you get your feelings out there now if you bottle them up too much that might lead to distrust between you and your Blade."

Though there was still something bothering Rex about Amalthus and he needed to bring it up. "May I ask a question?" Amalthus nodded, telling him that he was in the clear. "Do you regret activating Malos' core crystal?"

The Praetor sighed as he looked at his hands. "I guess I wasn't being clear enough, but yes. I do regret bringing him to this world."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do it then?"

Amalthus slumped back in his chair, a position unbefitting for the ruler of a religion. "I wanted to see if he had an answer to the problems facing Alrest right now." He raised his hand to his face and clenched it. "A foolish old man like myself was naive enough to think that it was possible." He then placed his hand on his face and slowly dragged it down. "If killing myself would stop Malos, I would but..."

Rex continued from where Amalthus left off. "An Aegis, is different from a normal Blade, right?"

Amalthus nodded in response. "But this is why I have given you access to the World Tree. I believe that you can climb it all the way to Elysium, and ask the Architect how to save this world! I have total faith in you and your friends Rex."

Rex gave a solid nod and stood up from his chair. "Praetor. I swear to you. I will save Alrest! And I will stop Malos!"

"I have total faith in you..." He said nodding to the boy as he made his leave.

Outside of the room. Rex saw Pyra waiting patiently for him. She smiled at him and walked over to him. "C'mon Rex, everyone's waiting for us!"

Rex gave a sift smile at his partner and the walked off. Though his mind was still on Malos. It was quite the unhealthy obsession he must admit.

' _Malos._ ' His thoughts spoke out. As he trailed behind Pyra.

' _I swear to everyone. The Praetor, Mythra, the people you killed 500 years ago, Vandham, Pyra, and myself. I'm going to kill you. Until you're nothing more than just a bad dream..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter was going to be different from what it is now. It was mainly about Pyra and Rex talking amongst themselves about their current situation but I thought that was too boring and thought a talk between Rex and Amalthus was more interesting.
> 
> Also the "Will they, won't they" situation I have Rex and Pyra in right now probably won't last for long.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyra and Rex go on a date, as well as meet a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Chapter 6 before the group goes to Tantal. They decide to stop at various other places to stock up on supplies.

Rex paced back and forth along the Fonsa Myma inn's hallway. Wondering if this will work. "Ugh... But what if she says no."

Azurda then popped out of Rex's helmet to live him some encouragement. "Rex. I don't think that Pyra would have any reason to reject you."

Rex looked towards the small Titan in his helmet. "I- I guess you're right Gramps," Rex said as he took a deep breath, walked over to the girls' room, and gave the door a few knocks. The door opened up at a relatively medium pace as the image of Pyra slowly filled Rex's sight.

"Oh, Rex! Is there something you wanted?" Pyra asked, hand on her chest with her signature beaming smile.

Rex began to stumble over his words while speaking to Pyra. But can you blame him? This was his first time asking a girl out. Eventually, he found the correct words to say to get his point across. "W-well the thing is... I was wondering if... you... would like to... go on a date with... me?" Rex said, finishing with a nervous smile.

A blush appeared on the Aegis' face. Rex was being so upfront now. Maybe it was his confidence increasing ever since they started "Sexual Bonding".

"Oh! Well, yes! I'd love to!" Pyra said nodding her head.

Rex stared wide-eyed at her. "Do you mean it?" She nodded again, which caused the smile on Rex's face to grow even larger. "Alright! So, I'll pick you up at around sundown. Um... We'll be going to a fancy restaurant nearby! Picked it out myself in fact. I think it's best if you wore a really pretty dress, okay?"

Pyra nodded a third time. "Yeah! I'll look my best. And you better do the same as well!" Rex nodded as the door closed between them. The two turned their backs to the door and slid down it, just imagining how the other would look like tonight. Pyra imagined Rex looking extremely dapper in a tuxedo, while Rex imagined how beautiful Pyra would look in a dress.

"I should tell the others!" They said, unknowingly in unison.

~~~|X|~~~

"Ack!" Rex said as Zeke tightened his bowtie.

"Hold still lad, you don't want to look sloppy in front of Pyra do you?" Zeke pulled on the bowtie again. Closing it around his neck, Rex could've sworn that Zeke was trying to secretly kill him.

"I know that!" He said trying to push Zeke away.

"Almost there... And... Done!" The Tantal prince then backed away to examine his work. The young Driver admittedly looked quite handsome in the tux. "Any normal man would call you the lucky one. But I must say, Pyra might be the lucky one tonight!" Rex blushed at Zeke's words of encouragement.

"Tora know Rex-Rex will have fun!" Tora said, flapping his Nopon wings to give himself flight.

Rex took a short glance at his Salvager helmet and saw Gramps pop out of it. "Now remember Rex. Don't do anything that'll embarrass Pyra on your date. You understand?" He said folding his tiny arms.

Rex gave a sigh, slightly annoyed with Gramps. "I know, I know. I won't do that." He said as he reached for the room's door and prepared to leave it to check up on Pyra.

~~~|X|~~~

The sound of the restroom door caught the girl's attention as the Aegis stepped out in all her beauty.

While her hair hadn't been touched, mainly because it didn't need to be, the main point of reference was Pyra's choice of dress. It was a long dress that reached down to her ankles, and was mainly a purely dark red with splotches of black around her stomach, mirroring her normal outfit. There were slight opening on the side of the dress to give her legs a bit more room. Her emerald core crystal was in full view for anyone to see.

"Ooooh... Look at you Pyra!" Nia said with a large smirk on her face. "Goin' out with the luckiest boy in Alrest."

Pyra's face had been smeared with a blush as Nia began to sing praises about how she looked; then Morag walked up to the blade and began to give her various instructions. Which made her act like she was a very concerned mother to both Pyra and indirectly Rex. Though Nia stepped in between the two girls to disrupt their conversation.

"Quit it Morag, just let the two have their fun!" The Ardanian and Gormotti glared at each other slightly as Pandoria walked over to give her words of encouragement to her new friend.

"I'm sure that the place Rex picked out for you is gonna be wonderful! Just make sure to have fun!" Pyra nodded then reached for the door as Nia and Morag continued their argument. Though there was a knock at the door; Pyra being the one closest, decided to open it up to reveal her date dressed in a full tuxedo, dumbstruck at Pyra's beauty.

"H-hi Pyra," Rex said still a bit taken aback at Pyra.

She gave a light smile and closed the door behind her. "So, shall we?"

Rex nodded as Pyra wrapped her arms around his and the two left the inn. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the party starred at the group as they walked off.

~~~|X|~~~

"So, what's this place you reserved for us?" The Aegis asked her partner.

"Oh!" Rex said looking at her. "It's actually nearby, around that bend up ahead!" He pointed slightly to his left signifying the direction they will be turning.

Once the turn was made, Pyra saw the place. It was at the end of the road. She looked at the sign above it, the text reading "The Grand Monument". The two then stepped inside of it, to see that the sign wasn't an exaggeration. The place had multiple floors, the walls were painted a mesmerizing combination of peach and gold. Each floor had a giant crystal chandelier hanging above it, the tiling of the floor was a mixture of onyx and silver. It was the definition of amazing!

"Wow, Rex! This place is beautiful!" Pyra said as she stepped into the restaurant the twirl of her dress mesmerizing her partner. Rex couldn't help but rub the back of his neck.

"I actually had to take out quite a large amount of money to actually get a reservation for this place. I hope you like it." He said. He then walked over to the reception desk and tapped his fingers on the counter. "Hello?"

The man at the desk looked down to look Rex in the eyes. "Can I help you?"

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I reserved a spot at this place. I made it under the name Rex."

The man decided to humor him and search for the reservations list. After a few looks through the pages, his eyes then widened as he realized he did make a reservation. "Oh! My apologies sir. Right, this way." He said grabbing two menus and leading the pair to their table.

Their table was in the middle of the restaurant's 2nd floor. It was a bit embarrassing for Rex and Pyra to be practically at the center of attention. "Right here. Please take a seat, and a waiter will be here soon to take your orders." The receptionist said, stumbling his words a bit, worried that his disrespect for Rex would impact the restaurant's reputation. He even offered to push in their chairs for them, though they declined.

"You know, it's a bit awkward for a Blade and her Driver to go on a date together," Pyra said, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness.

"But it's not that uncommon," Rex said looking to his side, Pyra followed his line of sight to see a male Driver and a female Common Blade at a different table, off to the side.

"Y-yeah. I guess so." She replied as they looked back at each other. Pyra then looked around the restaurant admiring the decore. It was extremely grand, so grand that it made her start to worry. "Are you sure we have enough money for this?" She asked her date.

Rex chuckled in response. "Don't worry about it Pyra. I actually used some of those Premium Cylinders to grind up a lot of money." His beaming smile was ever-present on his face as he vegan to flex about how much money he had to spend on this place. "So much money that we could order dinner here, take a transport all the way to Gormott, buy that Inherited Core Crystal, come back here, and have dinner again. And we still wouldn't lose 50% of the money we have!"

Pyra was quite shocked, to say the least. "You really wanted to make this date matter right?" She tilted her head as she asked.

Rex rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well. It's just in case if you can't return to Alrest with me. I want to give you some of the most amazing memories of all time." Rex placed his hand on the table, about halfway towards Pyra.

Pyra blushed and placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Rex. I'll treasure this until the end of our days..."

~~~|X|~~~

Rex had quite the time entertaining Pyra with his stories of salvaging before he met her. Though most of the time it ended with him getting screwed over when trading in the stuff he found.

Everything was fine and dandy until the waiter appeared. He towered over Rex and was quite prim and proper, a full tuxedo with one of the restaurant's napkins on his arm. His black hair was slicked back. "Good evening. My name is Chuck and I'll be your server today. Now let us start with waters. We have two kinds, sparkling and still." He said as he glanced at Pyra, not even paying mind to Rex.

Pyra put a hand to her chin in contemplation. "I'll just take a still, thank you very much."

Rex nodded and was about to respond to Chuck however he was interrupted. "Excellent! I'll be right back. In the meantime please take a look at the menu for appetizers."

Rex's jaw was hanging open in shock at what he just witnessed. Pyra was just in shock as he was, the rudeness of that man began to infuriate her. Rex simply hung his head in sadness. "Don't worry Rex. The next time he comes around I'll ask him to take your order."

Rex's smile returned to him, full blast as he looked at Pyra. "Thanks! I actually already know what I want! For desserts, I'm still deciding but we have time. For an appetizer, the Plate Snow Canape really caught my eye, and for my main, I'll definitely have the Grilled Glory Angler!"

Pyra chuckled at Rex's enthusiasm. "Well, that's good for you Rex. Unfortunately, I don't know what I'll have to eat." She said glancing over the menu.

Rex adjusted his chair a bit. "Well, why you're thinking, what does Mythra think of the date."

Pyra laid the menu down and glanced back at Rex. "She's been playing spectator for the entire night, but she said she'd step in if anything to interrupt our date happens." Pyra picked her menu back to resume looking at it.

Rex sighed relief, slumping back into his chair. "That's good. But I don't think we'll need her help this time around."

Pyra put a hand to her cheek still looking at the menu as she responded. "I'm not so sure; she's been on high alert ever since that Chuck guy came by."

Rex began to look around the floor to see if he could find their server. "Speaking of which, where is he? He said he was gonna go get the waters." Then speak of the devil, Chuck came back with a single glass of water for Pyra.

"Here's your water madam." He said with seduction in his voice as he placed the glass down. Pyra then took a sip of her water, then immediately spit the water at the server.

"This sparkling water. I asked for still." She said gently placing the glass on the table.

Chuck, still embarrassed from Pyra's spit take, regained his composer and gave a response. "Well, I thought that it would be more fitting to give you the type of water that matches your Core Crystal." Unfortunately, the moves he put on the Aegis didn't seem to catch on because Pyra just tilted her head in confusion.

Mythra was foaming at the mouth to let Pyra scare him off. Pyra had to tell her to calm down, which only worked for a bit. "Can you please just get us two still waters, one for myself and the other for my date?" Pyra asked handing the water back to him.

"Fine." He said in slight defeat. "Have you decided on an appetizer yet?"

Pyra made a signal to Rex. "You can order first, I'm still deciding." She said as she looked back at her menu.

Rex's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Right. For an appetizer, I'll have the Plate Snow Canape." He said looking at Chuck.

The server glanced down at Rex then looked back at Pyra. "Well, if you're having trouble deciding, we have a special today." Pyra looked up at Chuck as he began to describe the appetizer. "It's an Hors d' oeuvres topped with Magnolia, 5 of the rarest spices in Alrest." He then placed an object in front of Pyra that he recently took out of his pocket. "And a little special something for a beautiful Blade such as yourself." He then removed his hand, and the identity of the object shocked Pyra so much she dropped her menu.

It was an Overdrive Protocol.

Thankfully Rex was as shocked as she was. Considering that he just realized this dude's been flirting with his partner "Y-you can't be serious." Pyra said looking up at him. He then got uncomfortable closer to her, they were almost in kissing distance.

"Madam, I couldn't be any more serious if I tried. Now how about after my shift, I pick you up, and we have ourselves a night so wonderful that you'll remember it in your next life." He said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive nature.

Pyra clenched her fists trying to keep Mythra at bay. Though it was fruitless to do it. As Rex began to grind his teeth in seeing him trying to steal Pyra away. Pyra then stood up and grabbed Chuck's by the collar. Though her hair had turned a more gold color and the red dress she had on became white.

Oh shit...

Mythra had taken over and was about to tell him off in front of the whole restaurant. Rex's smile returned to his face as he was patiently waiting for the inevitable.

"Look here, mister," Mythra said, giving him her signature death glare. "First off, you couldn't please Pyra even if you were giving it your all. Second, Rex has been through more shit than you'll ever be through. And third, he's still waiting on his drink. Now are you going to get him his still water, or do I have to kick you in the balls to get you going?"

Rex sighed in contempt as Mythra let go of Chuck's suit, switched back to Pyra, and sat down. "I'm really sorry..." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Rex started to laugh in response. "No, it's okay. That was awesome!"

Chuck fed up with the Aegis' lack of willingness to date him instead of Rex, threw up his hands. "Fine. I'll get your damn kid some water. You dumb bitch." He said as he began to walk off, but was then stopped by Rex roughly grabbing his arm.

"What was that?"

"I called her a bitch. What are you deaf in one ear?"

Rex got up from the table and let go of Chuck's arm. Pyra was about to stop him until Mythra spoke up. "No. This is his time to shine."

"I'm going to give you 10 seconds to apologize to her," Rex said pointing at him. Chuck then started laughing in hysterics.

"Or you'll do what, boy?" Rex's pupils dilated, and his eyes went wide. The mention of the word "boy" brought back fits of anger he had suppressed just for this date came flooding back in just that one word. Fits of anger for Malos. And all he could see was Malos laughing at him and the only thing he could hear was the word Boy ringing in his ears. Until he couldn't take it. He grabbed his holstered Aegis Blade and used it to knock over Pyra and his table. The weapon then unleashed its flames as he pointed it at the scared server.

"Apologize..."

Chuck fell to the ground in shock. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! P-please, forgive me!" He said shielding his face. Rex then calmly put his weapon away, as he and Pyra walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

~~~|X|~~~

"Damnit Pyra, I'm sorry. I got so angry that I ruined our date." Rex said tilting his head down in shame.

Pyra let out a giggle as she looked at Rex. "Don't worry about it! That was amazingly brave what you did back there, defending me."

Rex began to recover from his slight depression as he looked at Pyra with her beautiful smile. "Thank's for cheering me up Pyra. Let's go find someplace else to eat..."

But before they could leave, they heard the door opening, as well as a pair, talking about what had just happened. "That kid was awesome! Did you see that?"

Upon further inspection, it was the Driver and Blade from earlier. The Driver had a similar tuxedo to Rex on but had a tint of red on it in contrast to Rex's blue. His hair was combed off to the side to present his quite large forehead and his black hair was pulled to the back to make a rat tail on the back of his neck. The blade, while not wearing a dress like Pyra, did have a headpiece styled like a ponytail, Pyra had to admit that it was cute.

The Blade and Driver looked to their right to see Rex and Pyra standing there, and they greeted them with great big smiles. "Hey! It's you two!" They seemed friendly enough so they decided to stay and chat with them for a bit. "That was kinda cool what you did back there! Defending your Blade from that creep; wish I could do that."

A blush crept upon Rex's face as the fellow Driver sang his praises. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Emanuel, and this is my Blade, Shiki."

The Blade extended her hand to Pyra. "It's very nice to meet you!" Pyra returned the favor by shaking it. "It's very nice to meet you too. My name is Pyra, and this is Rex."

"Nice to meet you, Rex," Emanuel said putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey, if you guys are still hungry. Why not join us in the town square? There's gonna be a lot of food stalls and they're even gonna have a fireworks show near midnight!"

The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Okay. But just let us go get changed back into our normal clothes." In understanding, Emanuel nodded as Rex and Pyra dashed off to the inn to change their clothes.

~~~|X|~~~

Pyra and Rex exited the hotel wearing their normal clothes as they tried to find Emanuel and Shiki. They were distracted by all the stalls so they decided to stop at a sweets shop and began to look around. "Aww... They're all shaped after cute critters!" Pyra said admiring the craftsmen ship that went into making the sweets. Rex began to examine the stall to see all the different, beast sweets there were. Pyra was looking at the cuter ones, such as the bunnit or the armu. Rex looked to see some of the more unique ones like a krabble. "Excuse me," Pyra said getting the stall owner's attention. "I would like the bunnit one please!"

The stall owner nodded, took out a napkin to wrap it in, and handed it off to Pyra. He did the same for the krabble that Rex was eyeing up. Pyra unwrapped a bit on her treat and then took a bite out of it. "Oh wow! The taste is so surreal!" Pyra said as Rex looked at her. "What does yours taste like Rex?" Pyra asked as she looked directly into his eyes.

Rex unwrapped his krabble treat and bit into the shell area of it. The texture was intricate, it had a hard outer layer and a sort of creamy inner layer, just like a krabble. The taste was unlike anything he tasted before! It was like this man took a krabble and transformed it into candy. The flavor of the krabble was still there, but it was surrounded by a pinch of narcipears and a fruity riceball.

"Yeah! That man really has a way to combine monster meat and sweets like I've never seen! It's like he took all the best parts of the monsters, and replaced all the worst parts with sweet flavors!" Pyra giggled as she looked back at the shop owner.

"Please, sir! You've got to tell me the recipe!" She asked him.

"Sorry, pretty lady, this thing's a family recipe. Can't spill the beans about it." Pyra's smile weakened as she understood. Rex gave the man some money to pay for the treats as they walked off.

"Hey, you guys!" A familiar voice rang out amongst the festival's crowd. It was Emanuel along with Shiki. The two walked towards them carrying a large undefinable piece of meat. "We've been waiting for you!" The Driver said as he dug his teeth into the giant thing of meat and tore a piece off and began snacking on it.

The two were utterly surprised by the size of the meat they got. "W-what you got there?" Rex asked looking up at the meat.

"It's fried Squood," Shiki said, as she took a disposable knife and cut off a significantly smaller piece than Emanuel ripped off and presented it to her fellow Blade. "Wanna try it Pyra?"

Pyra took the meat and slipped it into her mouth. She chewed on it a bit then swallowed it. "Wow! I never thought someone could make a Squood edible!" She said clasping her hands together.

"You've tried to cook Squood before?" Shiki asked putting a hand on her hip.

Pyra gave a nod in response. "Well, I am a fire Blade, I had to give it a shot." She said as she began to scratch her face in nervousness. "Unfortunately, I ended up giving Rex and his friends really bad indigestion." Shiki and Emanuel were taken aback by Pyra as Rex put a hand on her shoulder, calming her worries.

~~~|X|~~~

There were still a couple of hours before the fireworks show was about to happen. So, the group decided to spend time playing games at the other festival stalls.

Emanuel managed to lose quite a sizable amount of money due to a raffle that he constantly says was a scam.

Shiki managed to win the raffle immediately after Emanuel said he was done. Rex and Pyra thought he was gonna drop dead in shock after that.

Rex managed to win Pyra a stuffed Bunnit toy after she couldn't win it.

After playing nearly every single stall game there was at the square, they then went to the amphitheater to watch the fireworks.

"Hey Rex, do you know who's gravestone that is?" Emanuel said pointing past the area where the soldiers were setting up the fireworks.

A pit grew in Rex's stomach, remembering what happened last time he was here. "Y-yeah... His name was Vandham..." Rex said. Pyra looked at him with empathy in her eyes.

Emanuel guessed that the man meant a lot to Rex and Pyra. He didn't want to bring up old wounds so he didn't pressure him to talk about it more. "Hey, sorry if I brought up some bad memories for you two. You don't have to say anything anymore." He responded as he turned to prepare himself to watch the fireworks.

Rex then heard the sound of sizzling as he looked forward to see a firework shoot up into the sky in a beautiful explosion. The crowd oohed and ahhed at each colorful explosion but there was only one thing Rex could focus on. And that was Pyra.

He took a deep breath and spoke to her. "Pyra, there's not that much time left until we get to Elysium. And there's something I've always wanted to say to you ever since I met you. Three words are all I want to say to you. I want you to respond with your own honest feelings, alright?" Pyra nodded as they looked at the fireworks.

Rex waited for the time between fireworks to speak his words.

"Pyra, I love you."

Pyra grasped Rex's hand and responded.

"I love you too Rex."

~~~|X|~~~

After the fireworks show, Rex and Pyra said goodbye to their new friends as they stepped inside the inn.

"Hey, Rex?" Pyra said to her partner. Rex responded with a hum of question. "Do you wanna rent out a room? For just the two of us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was getting impatient and decided to proceed ahead of Chugga's playthrough on towards Tantal. I am emotionally distraught after the end of Chapter 6.
> 
> I'm gonna release one more chapter in the morning, then I might take a break from playing Xenoblade for a bit.
> 
> I might do a fun facts chapter at the end of the story.


	8. Almost Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a session of Sexual Bonding, the two are almost caught by one of their party members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the morning after the last chapter.

Rex continued to pound his cock into Pyra's tight pussy. This was their first night going at it as lovers, and they weren't just doing it to get stronger. And the inn they were staying at was the perfect place.  
  
"Ahhh! Rex! It feels so good!" Pyra shouted as he took her right leg and positioned it over his left shoulder. The two admitted that each time they had sex, it got better and better. Though the reason why was still unknown to them; they did have a theory that it was due to their rising affinity.  
  
The two were steadily approaching their climax. Their usual twin euphoria closely approaching.  
  
Until there was a knock on their door, and the thrusting stopped.  
  
"Oi! Rex! Pyra! Hurry up or we're gonna leave you behind." Oh shit. It was Nia. Rex was in a state of internal panic as well as Pyra, what would she say if she opened up the door to find them having sex? They needed an out, thankfully Pyra had a solution. She repositioned herself and whispered into Rex's ear. "When I wink at you, thrust into me once..." Rex nodded at her in understanding.  
  
Pyra then began to speak to Nia behind the door. "Sorry! It's just that Rex and I are dressing our wounds."  
  
The Gormotti from behind the door raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Don't you usually do that at night?"  
  
Pyra began to shift her eyes left and right. "W-well the two of us decided to go on a casual walk earlier in the morning. And we ran into a Gogol who gave us a bit of a tough time. But don't worry; just a few scrapes and bruises nothing we can't handle."  
  
Nia was a bit concerned for the two. "Gogols can be quite fierce ya' know, I could use a healing art or two on ya to clear you both up."  
  
The lover's eyes widened. "N-no thanks! We wouldn't want to waste your time with us." Pyra then winked at Rex, giving him the signal. He then pulled out as far as he could, and then push into her as hard as he could causing quite the yell from Pyra.  
  
Nia jumped back in utter shock. "W-what was that?"  
  
Pyra began to huff from the pleasure as she responded to Nia. "Oh. Rex just used some new disinfectant ointment on the cut. It hurts like hell, but it'll get the job done in no time flat. So just go back downstairs. We'll join up with you all soon."  
  
Nia sighed as she was preparing to walk off. "Alright, but you get 10 minutes. After that; I'll do it myself and drag you both downstairs." Rex and Pyra heard her steps getting quieter and quieter with every second.  
  
"Pyra looked back at Rex. "Think you can make us both cum in 5?" He nodded, then leaned forward to let Pyra wrap her arms and legs around him and continued their Sexual Bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to beat Chapter 7 before I figure out what I want to do with it. I do have a few ideas, but I want to see the rest of it before I start writing anything for that segment of the game.


	9. Malos the Wrathful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the distance between the group and the World Tree gets closer and closer, Rex faces off with the man who's been haunting his dreams since Fonsa Myma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place throughout Chapter 7, Mainly the end of it.

The group had returned to Fonsett Village, prepared to go out and save Pyra from Torna. The emotion on Rex's face was one of pure determination. Like he knew that he was gonna save Pyra.

They stopped outside of Corrine's house as she opened up the door. "Rex," She said looking at her adopted son. "While you were away, someone came to see you. A Driver and Blade, they said they were your friends?"

Rex raised an eyebrow in response. Who could she be referring to? Most of the Drivers he knew were with him right now, and the rest were mercs back in Uraya. So who could she be referring to? Until he heard a familiar female voice. "Rex!" Suddenly a Common Blade with a ponytail came running out of Corinne's house, scooting beside her, and then hugged Rex. It was Shiki from Fonsa Myma.

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to Pyra." Rex looked over her shoulder to see that Emanuel had come out as well, though he looked a lot different than when they met in Fonsa Myma.

Rex had assumed that his hair was the same. But his eyes began shifting up and down his outfit. He wore a ten-gallon hat along with a button-up shirt with short sleeves with a vest worn on top of it, followed up by tight-fitting leather pants and boots with spurs on them. On each side of his hips there seemed to be what looked like a small ether cannon holstered on each side.

"We recently just arrived here." He said stepping down the steps. "Figured we give the hometown of our new friends a look. Next thing we know, Corinne's telling us about how Torna stole Pyra away."

Rex dipped his head in sadness. "Y-yeah, that's right. You hit the nail on the head."

Emanuel put his hands in his pockets. Looking down at his friend. "Is there any way we can help?" Rex looked back up and steadied himself.

"I'm sorry, but no." He said, shocking his new Driver and Blade friend. "A good man once said to me to 'Fight my War' and this IS my war. I know you want to help but Torna is extremely powerful, and I'm not sure that you'll be able to-"

Suddenly Emanuel drew one of his weapons and fired it into the sky. In just a few seconds, the bullet bounced between dozens of different flying monsters. They then all came crashing down around the area dead as a doornail. The party was quite impressed with his skill.

"And that was me at minimal strength!" Emanuel flexed, twirling his weapon around his finger, and then holstered it.

Morag then crossed her arms. "Hmmm... Of course, what else would I have expected from Emanuel, King of the West."

Rex looked back at her in astonishment. "A king!? Emanuel's a king?" Rex said looking between his group and Emanuel.

"Well, not a 'king' king like my old man. It's more like a title." Zeke said walling up next to Rex. "The name 'King of the West' refers to how he's mainly active in the western parts of the cloud sea." Rex nodded in understanding. "In truth, he's a famous bounty hunter known for capturing some of the most dangerous criminals on the titans."

Emanuel tipped his hat at the Tantalese prince, thanking him. "Over a year ago, he stated that he was going to bring Torna in, but then he suddenly went MIA," Morag said staring at the Driver.

"Yeah. I've been chasing them ever since. I was successfully able to track them down a couple of times until I suddenly lost them about 3 months ago. I began traveling the world in search of more clues and that's when I got here." Emanuel elaborated on the story Morag told as he fiddled with his weapon.

Rex stared at him for a moment, then extended his hand as a sign of welcoming him. "It's good to have you on board. 'King of the West'" Emanuel took his hand and shook it.

"Please, just call me Emanuel. You aren't formal with the Empire's Special Inquisitor, so why should you be with me?"

The two had a short laugh, then the group resumed their talk about where to find Pyra, then set off.

"Wait!" Corinne shouted as she ran down her house's steps to give Rex a goodbye hug.

Once the hug was separated, they then made their way out of the village and prepared to go to Mor Ardain.

"By the way, someone might want to fill me and Shiki in on what has happened so far," Emanuel said as they left through the village arch.

~~~|X|~~~

At the cliffs of Morytha, Jin stared off the stone altar at the world tree. It was almost time, soon he could be rid of everything. Humans, Alrest, and the Architect. Malos walked up next to him chuckling for some unknown reason.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Jin asked as Malos folded his arms.

"The memories that she had," Malos said continuing to chuckle. "She was just so attracted to that boy for so long! In fact, she actually had sex with him!"

Jin looked at Malos raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Malos nodded walking back over to Pyra's body. "Yeah. He had a nightmare about me raping her, so she decided to have sex to 'comfort' him. Just goes to show how weak she is; relying on humans. Holding onto those memories. An Aegis has no need for memories! All we were made to do is destroy!"

Jin looked as Malos stood in front of the lifeless body that used to be Addam's Blade. "What should we do with her body?"

Malos sneered. "Does it really matter? She's just a lifeless husk right now." He took Pyra's chin in his hand and lifted it. "We could just toss her over into the cloud sea. Let the pressure just crush her. Or we could drop her off in a whore house on some no-name titan. Let the people of the world have one last joy before we destroy it all!" Malos began to look down her body, licking his lips. "Or maybe, I could keep her. Make her my personal toy. It's not like she'd resist at all."

Just as Malos had raised his hand to grab Pyra by her breast. "They're here!" Jin shouted, stopping Malos before he could violate Pyra. The dark Aegis retracted his hand from Pyra and began to walk off.

"Just before I can have my fun..." Malos grumbled as he walked down the steps. "Hey, keep her warm for me Jin." He shouted back. Jin scoffed in disgust as Malos walked off to confront Rex.

~~~|X|~~~

The group of Drivers and Blades stopped at the Balquors Ruins where Malos was standing in the center. "You're finally here boy. I've been expecting you."

The group got into their battle stances and prepared to face the dark Aegis. "Malos," Nia muttered under her breath.

Malos stared at Nia's collarbone noticing that she had her Core Crystal revealed. "So, you gave up playing human? Trying to find a place to belong. Or do you not know what you want; like a fickle child."

Nia scoffed at him as Emanuel walked up in front of them. "Hey, you've got something my friend likes a lot! So let her go now." Emanuel said drawing his Hyper Gunslingers.

Rex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, where's Pyra?"

Malos chuckled. "I don't give a shit. She'd be dead for all I care."

Rex shook his head. Not caring for Malos' attitude. "You're wrong. I'm still alive Malos. That means Pyra's still alive." He said putting a hand over the Core Crystal in his chest.

Malos laughed at what he thought was Rex's naivety. "Alright. But don't be mad at me." The dark Aegis took a step forward. "All I'm doing was reclaiming what was stolen from me." The anger on Rex's face hardened as Malos continued. "You're never going to see her again. You make me laugh, you know that? Look at you, boy. That salvager brat I picked up in Argentum. Standing here with the gall to face me?"

Rex took a step forward to counter Malos. "Someone has to. And we ain't gonna lose to someone like you, or Jin, or anyone ever again."

Malos activated the weird-looking sword in his hands. And prepared to strike at Rex. "You did well to make it this far, but you end here, boy." He summoned a dark field of ether energy which was destroying the ground below the party. Thankfully everyone dodged out of the way. Tora nearly fell in but was thankfully caught by Poppi.

"What the hell is this?" Zeke shouted doing a jump slash on Malos. But when their weapons connected, Zeke's Big Bang Edge just started to fade away.

"Watch it, Shellhead," Nia shouted. "Malos' power will destroy anything it touches! It'll take your arm or head right off!" Zeke responded by going into a defensive stance as Malos chuckled.

"You poor, helpless, little, MAGGOTS!" He shouted unleashing a dark explosion of energy.

Fortunately, before the Tantanese prince could be disintegrated by the attack, he was surrounded by an aura of water. It felt, soothing, and comfortable to Zeke.

"Nia! You-" Malos screamed.

"I should've used this power a long time ago." The Flesh Eater said. "But I was afraid... To go back to those days... I let people die because I was afraid of who I was. Thankfully, Rex, you taught me that I don't have to be afraid anymore." She said giving Rex a wink. "Now my life has a purpose. Malos, you're power might destroy but mine restores!" She shouted restoring Zeke's Big Bang Edge to its original form. "My friends have the will to live. And that's all I need. No would you inflict on us that cannot be healed by my powers. That includes the Blade weapons we use." Nia said looking at her scimitar. "Because they're born from us. Meaning they can be healed the same!"

"Alright!" Emanuel said aiming his Hyper Gunslingers at Malos. "Let's get the firefight on the way!" Emanuel then unloaded one of his weapons into Malos. Knocking him back a bit. After six shots, he stopped firing the one weapon, and switch to the other one. He was constantly putting pressure on Malos.

Morag and Zeke then rushed at him. Prepared to dish out some massive damage to the dark Aegis. "You fools! Monado... Armor!" Malos shouted, covering his entire body with a purple, hexagonal sphere. The two had to take a step back, and Emanuel had to stop firing.

"Damn... We can't strike him while he's in that barrier." Morag said, going into a defensive stance.

"Aright then. Tora, think you can break through the barrier?" Zeke called out to the Nopon. Tora saluted and he and Poppi used the drill shield to jump into the air and drop down onto Malos.

"Poppi. Full power to thrusters!" Tora shouted as he could feel Malos' Monado armor breaking. Poppi nodded as the flames from her boosters became larger and managed to pierce through the armor. The two then quickly stomped on his head, temporarily stunning him as Zeke and Morag rushed Malos trying to damage him massively. Though Malos was quite adept at blocking their attacks.

Emanuel, seeing that Malos' back was completely exposed tossed his weapons. "Shiki!" He called the Common Blade caught them.

"Portal Sneak!" She shouted as two portals appeared at her sides, which she stuck her hands through as she was carrying the Hyper Gunslingers. Just after a bit, the portals reappeared right behind Malos presenting the weapon's barrels as they fired a large blast that was in a similar vein to an explosion causing the Dark Aegis to stagger. This gave both Morag and Zeke the perfect opportunity to strike him.

"Judgement!"

"Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash!"

Once the two attacks connected, Malos was knocked across the room, right in front of Nia and Rex. The two nodded at each other and rushed him. Malos then made a very peculiar stance. "Monado... Cyclone!" He shouted, rising into the air slashing all around him with dark ether. Suddenly, the dark energies were soon blown away by an extremely powerful wind attack, and Malos was then smacked in the face with a Bitball. Causing him to crash down. Rex and Nia looked behind to see who did that.

It was Roc and Crossette!

"Rex, do you know where Pyra is?" Crossette asked in an extremely worried tone.

Rex nodded. "She's just past here. I can feel it!" He said putting a hand to his Core Crystal. While Crossette was worried about her idol, Roc was focused on something that seemed more "

Malos got up from the combo attack of the two blades and got back into his stance. "So, you are the one named Malos correct?" Roc said twirling his scythes around.

"Who's asking?" Malos said as he shot a blast of dark energy at him.

"Roc," the wind Blade crossed his arms in preparation for the attack. "Please to meet you." And used his wings to create a giant gust of wind, using it to hit the darkness head-on and along with his Miasma Dispersal ability, was able to cause it to evaporate into the air.

Malos, now a lot more furious began to shout. "What the hell is your deal, birdbrain?"

Roc began to walk forward in determination, as Malos began to walk backward. "If you remember back in Fonsa Myma, you did battle with a man known as Vandham. My previous Driver. Though I have no memories of him. I've been informed of all the good deeds he's done for the world! And you cut him down like a common thug. Which is why I've decided to make you feel the same thing he did!" Another gust of wind was created, this time three times as strong.

Suddenly, the Bitball hit Malos in the face again. "Let go of Pyra, Now!" Crossette said slamming it into his face for a large firework explosion.

"Oh, you want to see Pyra?" Malos said from the explosion's dust cloud. Crossette resumed her defensive stance as Malos rushed towards her. "Then I'll take you to her!" He grabbed Crosdette by the neck and began using his powers to slowly destroy her body.

"No!" Nia cried out, one of her favorite Blades be slowly destroyed. Suddenly, a large onyx colored figure dashed past her and tackled Malos, causing him to lose his grip on the young Blade. Nia then quickly used her powers to heal up Crossette back to peak physical condition.

The onyx figure had recently pushed Malos to the ground, then took out his Megalance and stabbed him right in the Core Crystal. Though he wasn't able to break it, allowing Malos to throw him off.

"Wulfric!" Rex shouted going to the Beastly Blade's side.

Suddenly, Malos had raised his sword and shouted "Monado... Jail!" A dark wave washed over the area, and all the Blades found themselves wrapped in chains. Not long after the Drivers found the power of their weaponry faulting. Reverting to their holstered state. "Monado... Eater!" Malos summoned a large dark sphere on the group, weakening his defenses.

As Rex and Nia sat there, trying to move Wulfric out of the way from Malos' eventual attack, the Dark Aegis began charging ether into his sword, causing it to grow to immense size. "Monado..." Thankfully, Roc and Crossette joined to help pull Wulfric out of the way of Malos' slash just in the nick of time. "Buster!" The ether blade slammed into the ground, causing the area to decay.

Emanuel, covering for Rex and Nia's shocked state, resumed his pressure on Malos. Allowing Rex and Nia to recover and strike at Malos again.

After a while, Malos started laughing. Though this did nothing to deter Emanuel from shooting. "You think a peashooter like that can hurt me!?" Malos' caused an eruption of ether from his body, causing the ether bullets that were in his body to go flying back into Emanuel as well as causing the other bullets to stray off and hit the others. After the spray of ether bullets stopped, Emanuel fell on the ground, thankfully unconscious.

"Emanuel!" Shiki shouted, running towards him, to protect him from any future attacks that Malos might cause. Zeke and Morag jumped to her side to help support her.

Nia then saw that Malos was going to charge at them, so she took the scimitar from Rex and dashed at him. "I'm gonna kill you!" Malos shouted as he and Nia clashed swords. Their respective powers clashing, until Nia was blown back due to Malos' strength. "What's the matter, Nia? That the best you can do?" Rex got Nia back up on her feet. "Where are your claws, kitty?" Malos said with a smirk.

The other members were prepared to help Rex and Nia in any way they could, but as Nia got back on her feet, she held out an arm telling them to stop. "Okay, Malos. If you want claws so badly? I'll show you my claws!" She said as Rex took hold of the scimitar as well, as they summoned a blast of water ether at Malos, which seemingly did nothing.

The aquatic bubbles from Rex and Nia's attack floated around Malos as he began chuckling. "Is that all you've got? Pathetic." Malos then got into a battle stance prepared to rush the party until pain shot through his entire body. "N-Nia, what have you done to me?" His limbs began to grow in size like his muscles were going to explode.

"I've altered the replication of your body's cells," Nia said walking forward, putting a hand on her hip. "Even an immortal Blade is made from the same stuff as any other being. I used that to my advantage." Rex handed the scimitar back to Nia as Malos began convulsing in pain.

"This is why... Jin recruited you..." Malos managed to grunt out. The infliction Nia caused him obviously causing him immense pain. "He saw that power."

"Who knows. Who don't you ask him yourself?" Malos fell to the ground, the pain being unbearable for him. "I've got just one thing to say to you. The place where I belong... Is right here." Nia said looking back at the rest of the group. "With my friends."

Malos then got up and clutched his sword. Laughing maniacally. "Alright then, if you think you belong with your friends. Then I'll let you stay with your friends." Malos then raised his sword in the air. "In hell!" The sword activated once again revealing the purple energy beam from before, this time larger than ever. "Monado... Buster!" He shouted prepared to slam the sword on the ground in an attempt to kill everyone in the party. He was putting all his remaining strength in the attack. And no matter how fast they ran, Rex and his friends wouldn't be able to avoid it.

But before the attack connected, Emanuel, now back on his feet in near perfect shape, got in front of the two. Twirled his Hyper Gunslingers and fired them at the tip of the swords metal part. Causing Malos to lose his balance and stumble backward nearly falling off a cliff.

Rex saw that this was his chance and pointed a finger at Malos. "Roc, now!" A silhouette of a man with wings shot up from behind Rex, holding a pair of Dual Scythes, and dashed at Malos.

Once Malos could get a clear view of the Blade, it was already too late. Roc had yelled out a phrase. "For Vandham!" He shouted as he slashed the Dual Scythes across Malos' chest. Causing the ether energy to explode from his wounds and the force of the strike caused him to finally fall off the cliff to what they presumed his death.

Rex, Nia, and Roc looked over the side to see Malos' body. And a sigh of relief washed over them. Well, Roc more so than Rex and Nia. "It's over," Roc said. "He shall not cause any more suffering anymore." He raised his Dual Scythes in the air. "My old Driver. If you can hear me, you have been avenged!" Roc then gave the Scythes back to Rex, as they proceeded onward to defeat Jin and save Pyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether or not there'll be another battle with Malos on the World Tree or not, so I decided to give Roc his much-needed vengeance here now. Instead of finding out that there won't be another battle with Malos and losing the golden opportunity of Roc landing the finishing blow on Malos.


	10. Rex's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pyra viewed a horrid nightmare where Rex rejected saving Pyra and Malos decided to keep her as a sex slave, the Master Driver decided to help his Blade's worries by increasing their bond in a very peculiar way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place near the beginning of Chapter 8.

The Land of Morytha was an extremely deadly place. Full of beings that had crystals lodged in their bodies, and high-tech machines that haven't broken down yet.

Though, those creatures were nothing to the trinity of Rex, Driver to the Master Blade, Jin, the Strongest Blade in Torna, and Emanuel, the King of The West.

Rex and Jin were the first to meet. Jin was having a lot of trouble with fighting one of the crystal monsters until Rex and Mythra came in to even the playing field. Eventually, Poppi and Brighid arrived to help defeat the beast.

The two sides decided to make a truce until they got up the world tree.

A bit later, they encountered Emanuel and Shiki who, upon seeing Jin with Rex, tried to put an ether bullet through his head. Thankfully, Rex explained the situation before anything bad could happen. Emanuel didn't like it, just like Mythra and Brighid, but he decided to put up with it.

Unfortunately, it was getting extremely late. And with some of the fighters being too sleepy to fight, a quick ambush would've taken them all out.

"Hey, this place is huge. We might wanna take a rest somewhere." Emanuel said, heaving as his ether cannons were resting on his knees.

Rex nodded in agreement. "Got it. Let's find some shelter to sleep in for a bit." Rex said as the group of five Blades and two Drivers began to search for a building that they could seek refuge for probably the night.

Jin approached an extremely tall building. It was perfectly box-shaped, nothing like Rex had seen before. To be fair, nothing here is like anything Rex has seen before. The entire ground was made out of concrete and asphalt. Sure he encountered areas, where the ground was just made out of a bunch of stones and even Argentum which was practically made out of metal. But at least those areas had a spot or two nearby where you could just relax and take a nap. During a previous resting period, he nearly busted his head open because he was just so used to sleeping on the grass.

Thankfully, Jin did manage to catch him on time.

_"Watch where you fall, boy." He said in his monotone voice. Rex, upon hearing the word "boy" used directly to him pushed Jin away in anger._

_"Don't call me boy!" He said in a fit as he began to lay down next to Mythra._

But thankfully, that won't happen again, this area looked to be what the people of Morytha considered an inn.

The group looked around the entire building. The elevator wasn't working so they had to use the stairs. They searched every room to find that there were no monsters in the area so that they could sleep peacefully in the inn's lobby on the first floor.

Rex had gotten out a bunch of sleeping bags, one except for him and Pyra since they'll be sleeping together in the sleeping bag for two people they used back in Fonsett. Jin rejected the sleeping bag Rex gave him. Preferring to sit down and lean against a wall in the back of the room.

Unfortunately, no one was too tired to sleep.

"Well, this bites. How are we supposed to sleep when we aren't even tired?" Shiki asked snug in her sleeping bag.

Rex sat up in his sleeping bag, causing Pyra to look at her lover. "Well, we'll just have to make ourselves sleepy!" Rex sad his trademark grin sprawled across his face. All the others sat up in their bags as well wondering how they should make themselves sleepy.

"Poppi suggests that talking to others would be an excellent way to become sleepy," Poppi said as she tilted her head. Pyra and Brighid made a fire in the center of them as the others agreed and began to start talking to each other.

Poppi began by talking to Emanuel. "Emanuel has such weird weapon, how does it work?" Emanuel got up from his bag and presented his weapons.

"You mean my Hyper Gunslingers? Well it's like an ether cannon, but less bulky and relies on just single salvos instead of firing an entire beam at someone." Emanuel stated as he started to pose with his weapons, showing them off. "They each have a rotating barrel inside that stores a bullet made out of ether. And when I pressed this button on the side..." Emanuel presented the Hyper Gunslinger on his right hand to show everyone how it works. Suddenly, in a split second, the rotating barrel split in half and popped out of the gun revealing six holes, three on each side.

"This opens up the barrel so that Shiki can put in new ether bullets."

Jin had started to look towards the group. As he now noticed something about the newest member.

"So that's why you fought the way you did," Jin remarked, catching the attention of everybody in the room.

"During our fight on the Cliffs of Morytha, I noticed that you fought using only one Hyper Gunslinger at a time." Jin continued as Emanuel stopped posing.

"Yep! I fire them one at a time. I then let it start reloading as I fire the other one! This way, I'm in a constant stream of attacks, and if I'm not attacking my window of vulnerability is very short." Emanuel spun the Hyper Gunslinger around his finger, holstered it, and sat back down. "So, who's next?"

Brighid raised her hand as she got out her diary. "Since we have both Mythra and Jin here, I wish to clarify something." Pyra, temporarily transformed back into Mythra to answer.

"Mythra, in my journal. It said that we used to fight quite often and you would beat me most of the time." Brighid began.

Mythra nodded in response. "You were a pretty tough customer and there were a few times I cane pretty close to lo-" Mythra stopped for a moment. "Did you say most of the time?"

"Yes." Brighid had opened the book and turned to a specific page. "There was one time in our fights where I had managed to beat you. It doesn't go into much detail, so I was hoping you could fill in the gaps."

Mythra's face had scrunched up in anger. "That's a total lie!" She shouted standing up from her sleeping bag. "That one didn't count!"

Everyone else in the room, including Jin, looked at Mythra with a confused look. "How does a fight, 'not count'?" Shiki asked utterly flabbergasted at Mythra's word choice.

"Look, I remember it clear as day, I was tired after sparing with Haze, then YOU came up and challenged me. That's why it didn't count."

Brighid had gotten up from her sleeping bag to match Mythra. "A fight is a fight. And you lost that one!" The flames between Mythra and Brighid were increasing tenfold. Scaring Rex, Emanuel, Shiki, and Poppi.

"Here. Lend me your journal. I think there are things that need correcting in it." Mythra said holding a hand out. The rest of the group knowing where this is going to go.

"I will not let you change the only knowledge I have about my past lives," Brighid said, hugging the book close to her body.

Jin scoffed at the display of his former companions. "Even when one of you has completely lost their memories, you two still keep on fighting over something so trivial."

"No body asked you!" The two shouted at the Tornan Blade.

"You know what, let's fight right now! Settle the score!" Mythra said grabbing the Aegis blade and activating it.

Brighid responded by grabbing her whip swords to counter her. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

"We're gonna die..." Emanuel gulped.

Mythra and Brighid charged at each other, prepared to see who the strongest one was until they noticed that their weapons were not in their hands at all.

"That's enough!" Rex said, standing between the two female Blades and holding their weaponry in his hands. "Mythra, that was very insensitive of you to threaten to destroy Brighid's diary like that." Mythra opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Rex. "You need to think about what you say before you say it. Otherwise, it'll be impossible to take back." Mythra lowered her head in shame as Brighid smirked, thinking that she'd won the debate. "And you," Rex said pointing to Brighid. The smile on her face quickly faded. "You should have been the better man and not stooped to Mythra's level of anger, Brighid. But you did and nearly killed Emanuel and Shiki, and nearly destroyed Poppi!" Brigulhid mirrored Mythra's expression. "Now I want the both of you to say you're sorry to each other understood?"

The two female Blades took a deep breath and spoke in unison.

"I'm sorry Brighid."

"I'm sorry Mythra."

The smile on Rex's face had returned in full as he handed them back their weapons. As he did, he heard a small laugh from Jin. "Something up Jin?" Rex asked as the three looked in his direction.

"You both just got told by someone younger than you."

Frustration filled Mythra and Brighid as they crawled back into their sleeping bags. "Anyway, who's next?" Rex asked as he crawled in with his Blade. "Mythra, you were asked the question. How about you continue by asking one yourself?"

Mythra, reluctantly, sat up in her and Rex's sleeping bag and crossed her arms as she asked her question. "Alright then. Rex, what the hell was up with that coffee with milk analogy when you described the Master Blade?"

Rex was a bit shocked. That was such a weird question to ask. Why not pressure Jin into telling them why he teamed up with Malos? Or ask Emanuel what his story is. But he decided to answer her anyway. "Well. Coffee and milk is like you and Pyra."

Mythra's eyes widened at his statement. Then she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion.

"Pyra is like milk." Rex started. "It's nice and soothing; pretty much everyone likes it and it's easy to see why." Rex had folded his arms as he looked at Mythra. "And you Mythra, you're like coffee. You're bitter, really strong, and it takes a person a while to get used to you."

Mythra's wide-eyed reaction stayed the same as she transformed into Pyra. And her first response was to start laughing. It first started as a simple giggle then quickly turned into full-bellyaching laughter. Pyra was even holding her stomach as she laughed, curled up in a way so no one could see her smile.

"What's so funny, Pyra?" Rex said as he looked down at Pyra.

"I-it's just that. That. That. That's such a Rex thing to say!" Pyra continued to laugh as the others, besides Rex, worried for the Aegis' sanity. Jin even wondered if Malos had taken something more than just her memories.

The Aegis sat back up and took a deep breath, with a certain expression catching Rex's view. "What was that?" Rex said with a smirk on his face.

Pyra looked over to Rex as she brushed her hair away from her face. "What was what?"

"Don't play dumb Pyra. You smiled! But not just any smile, it was a special smile!" Rex leaned in closer to his lover. "Let me see it again!"

Pyra began to push him away saying a couple of playful "no's" as she did. It eventually culminated in the Master Driver playfully tackling Pyra to the floor as she began laughing uncontrollably again.

"There it is! There's that smile!" Rex said looking at the beaming grin on her face. "You wanna know what kind of smile that is?"

Pyra had calmed down from laughing. There were a few chuckles here and there but mostly she'd calm down. "What?" She managed to say looking up at Rex.

The Driver planted a kiss on his Blade's cheek and then backed away. "That's the smile of someone who wants to live..." Pyra, blushing at Rex's words planted a kiss on his lips.

The two blushed in embarrassment as they realized that it wasn't just them in the room. They quickly regained their composure and crawled back into the sleeping bag.

"Alright. I'll go next..." Rex said clearing his throat and looking around the room. "Jin. You had a Driver named Lora right?"

Jin looked up towards Rex. Totally disinterested in whatever the rest were doing. Though he was asking about Lora, so he might as well indulge. Never the less, he nodded in response.

"And Lora was a girl, right?" Jin raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Where are you going with this?" Jin responded.

"I'm just wondering if you loved Lora." For the first time in a long while, Jin had a massive blush on his face.

"Rex, when you say 'loved' do you mean romantically or platonically?" Brighid asked as she shifted her body to lay on her stomach.

"Either or really," Rex responded. "Doesn't matter to me. I was just curious. I don't think that there's anything wrong with Drivers and Blades falling in love with each other." Rex said pulling Pyra close to him. "I mean just look at me." Rex then looked back at Jin wondering if had responded to his question.

"W-we were just Driver and Blade. Alright? Nothing else!" Jin shouted thoroughly embarrassed by Rex's question. The rest of the party got a good laugh from him and then decided to move on.

Suddenly, Rex's stomach started to growl. The rest of the group admitted that they were all hungry too. "Alright. Here, I'll make something for us all!" Pyra said getting out from her bag. She used her flames to make a fire in the center of the room so that she could cook. She reached into Rex's bag and pulled out some cooking ingredients followed by some outdoor cooking equipment and some utensils, then got to work.

As Pyra proceeded with her cooking, the rest of the group resumed their talks. "Okay, Jin. You wanna ask a question?" Rex asked.

The Tornan Blade, thinking that he was being insulted by them responded with. "I'll pass."

Rex shrugged as he looked around the room to find someone else who wanted to talk.

"Uh... How about you Emanuel? What's your and Shiki's story?"

The King of the West raised an eyebrow at Rex as he tugged on his collar. "Oh... Okay. Well, I was actually born on a very small no-name Titan called Gurteria. It looks like a giant Arachno. My family was quite well off. My mum and Dad both loved me until I was about 8 or 9 when my mother passed away." Rex looked at his new friend in slight shock. He gave hos empathy as Emanuel continued. "My Dad had to work late so that he could provide for the family. Or at least that's what I thought. Turns out he was saving up enough money to buy me a Core Crystal. Shiki's Core Crystal in fact." Emanuel looked to his Blade with a smile. "She was sort of a guardian for me as I did stuff like play in fields and other stuff like that."

Emanuel sat back, using his arms to prop himself up. "A few months after I got Shiki, a couple of Loan Sharks came to our house. Said that Dad was behind on his payments, told him he'd have to hand over the Core Crystal in exchange. They then killed him, hoping that Shiki would revert. Then before I could be killed. Shiki using the Hyper Gunslingers scared them off. After that, I vowed to go around the world acting as a Bounty Hunter bringing in criminals and getting them arrested. And now here I am."

Rex and the others looked at him in empathy. "Quite a wacky story huh?" Emanuel replied.

Before Emanuel could ask a question, Pyra was done cooking and then passed the food around to everyone. She even walked over to give some to Jin. Who ignored it.

Each plate was a medium-rare steak sprinkled with spices and covered top to bottom with a slightly opaque sauce.

"Damn Pyra, this is the bomb!" Shiki said stuffing part of it into her mouth.

Pyra giggled at the Blades exclamation. "Thank you. I always pour my heart out when cooking. Before now it was one of the few things that might have kept me from asking father to kill me and Mythra."

Rex put his fork and plate down as he looked at Pyra. That's right. They wanted to die. They thought that that would have let the world forgive them for their existence. An existence where their only purpose was to destroy. But not anymore. Rex wrapped his arms around Pyra hugging her. As Pyra returned the hug, a small tear fell down her cheek.

Now Pyra had a new purpose. Now that she threw her old one away, all she wanted to do was stay by Rex's side forever. Mythra thought that it was alright as well. Just the three of them, Azurda, and the rest of Rex's Blades. Living the dream.

The night concluded with all of the plates licked clean of any sauce. Rex let out an insanely loud yawn, signifying that he was tired. The rest of the group decided that now they should go to sleep as they all got back into their sleeping bags and closed their eyes and dreamt of the hope of what's to come.

~~~|X|~~~

Rex awakened to the impact of a small rock hitting him in the side of the head at immense speeds. He quickly shot up from his sleeping bag and looked in the direction the rock hit. Where he saw Jin.

"Jin, did you throw that rock at me?" Rex asked rubbing his head. "Augh... What if that rock had hit Pyra?" Rex removed his hand from his head and placed it down onto the floor. He looked down, at where Pyra was sleeping to find that she wasn't there.

"Hey speaking of Pyra, where is she?" Rex looked around, slightly panicked, thinking that she might've been attacked in her sleep by the monsters. Until Jin pointed to the hallway next to him with his thumb.

"She seemed worried about something." He said as Rex got up quietly, as to not wake everyone, and proceeded towards where Jin said Pyra was. But before he left the room, Jin stopped him.

"Boy," Rex turned to face Jin, anger filled his eyes at being called 'Boy'. "Tell her to use paprika instead of pepper."

Rex tilted his head in confusion, wondering what Jin meant. Until he looked down to see that his plate was completely clean. Rex nodded then dashed off to find Pyra.

~~~|X|~~~

Rex began to jiggle the doorknobs on each door to see if Pyra was behind one of them. Unfortunately, most of them were locked, so Rex didn't feel the need to bust them down. After a few doors, Rex heard the sound of sniffling behind one of them. He decided to give it a knock.

"Pyra? Are you in there?" Rex called out to her from behind the door.

The only response he got was "mhmm."

"Can I come in?"

Pyra only mumbled out an "mhmm." again as he opened up the door to see Pyra's face planted on an extremely dirty bed with her face in a pillow.

Rex slowly walked over and leaned in close to Pyra. "Pyra, is something the matter?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly turned over and hugged Rex. "Rex, I had the worst nightmare imaginable!" She then squeezed her arms around her Driver to seek comfort in him. "I dreamt that Malos had stolen away all of my memories, and turned me into some sex-crazed lunatic for him only."

Rex then wrapped his arms around his Blade to calm her down. "And then you came..." Pyra continued. Rex had assumed that this was when the dream would get better but he was dead wrong. "Malos gave me all of my memories back but when you saw me being raped by him. You rejected to save me..." Rex felt Pyra's tears fall on his chest. "Even when I was on my knees. Begging you to take me away from that place, you just kicked me away and even called me a slut."

Rex then lowered his head and began to whisper into Pyra's ear. "Pyra, I would never EVER reject you or call you a slut." He began to rub her back gently to try and call her down. "You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. I love you too much to ever say something like that."

As Pyra looked back up at Rex, she sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Do you really mean it, Rex?" She asked as Rex stared into her reddened eyes from all the crying.

He nodded as a brushed Pyra's hair to the side. "Of course I mean it. We've both protected each other over this entire journey. I protected you in Morytha, you protected me in Tantal, and then we both protected each other in Fonsa Myma." Rex then pulled Pyra in close again, so that her head was resting on his chest. "In fact when we meet The Architect, I'm gonna ask for his blessing."

Pyra's eyes shot open in surprise. "Rex, d-did you just-"

Rex nodded as he looked Pyra dead in the eyes and spoke. "Pyra, will you marry me?"

Pyra was completely speechless. Rex just proposed to her and she didn't know how to respond due to the suddenness of it all. Thankfully the voice of her sister began to ring in her head that told her to calm down and answer him honestly.

Tears began to stream down Pyra's face. But this time they were tears of joy. "Rex. When Malos was stealing my memories, most of them were of you... That made me realize that I don't just want to keep my old memories, but I also want to make so many new memories with you." Pyra cupped a hand to Rex's cheek as she gave her answer. "So... Y-yes." She managed to gasp out in between sobs. "Yes, I will marry you!" She shouted as the two pulled each other in for a hug and then kissed.

This kiss was definitely the most passionate of all the other ones they had. As the make-out session continued, Rex began to raise his hand in an attempt to massage her breast, but he assumed that it would ruin their moment so he decided to his hand down. Until Pyra gently grabbed her hand and lead it to her breast giving we Driver the green light to have sex with her.

As Rex began to fondle her breast. Pyra broke the kiss just to moan. "Ah! Rex! Your touch is just so comforting!" The two then resumed their kissing as Pyra adjusted her body to sit on Rex's lap bridal style. Rex used his free hand to hold on to her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The duo then began to instinctively remove the other's clothing; all except for Rex's shorts. Just like how they did before during other Sexual Bonding sessions. Once they broke the kiss, Pyra scooted off the bed and placed her head between Rex's legs, and began to pull the shorts down getting a good look at his cock, she had the same reaction to when she saw it the first time. Utter shock at his big it was.

She gently took her Driver's cock and began to rub it against her cheek. "I've missed these moments." She said as she rubbed the cock on her cheek. "I'll admit. Back at the Cliffs of Morytha, in my vegetative, I overheard Malos saying that he wanted to use me as a personal fleshlight." Rex was a bit exasperated, but his fears subsided as Pyra put an extremely bright smile on her face as she continued. "But I don't think his dick could even compare to yours."

The Aegis then adjusted her head to give Rex's cock a kiss on the tip. She then began to slowly part her lips and took the head of his cock into her mouth and heard Rex moan.

The Aegis bobbed her head up and down on Rex's cock. Though Pyra decided to spice up her fellatio by removing the cock from her mouth and then used her hand to lift it and look at Rex's testicles. She gave them a quick kiss before speaking to Rex again. "Your balls must be so full and heavy." Pyra had then pressed her nose directly into his sack and took in the scent of her lover. "You must've been SO pent up while I was gone." She then took his balls into her mouth and began to suck on them.

Rex was once again unable to stifle his moans due to the immense pleasure. He then began to look down at Pyra and brush her hair out of her face. Pyra let go of Rex's balls with a loud popping sound as she then adjusted her body to wrap her breasts around his cock once again. As the paizuri commenced, the Aegis had unfortunately gotten a desire to put her fingers inside her pussy to start masturbating though didn't have a free hand to do it.

Rex's ejaculation came after a while. Due to the amount of Sexual Bonding they performed. Rex's threshold for pleasure had been steadily increasing and at this moment, this was the longest it took for Rex to cum.

However, that didn't mean that Rex's ejaculation was anything short of disappointing. Due to how long he and Pyra were separated for his cum had been building up. Pyra opened up her mouth to try and take in as much cum as she could. Rex's cum had nearly covered her entire face with a small pool of cum filling the crevice in-between her chest. Pyra took two of her fingers and used them to scoop up a large amount of cum that was on her chest a popped it into her mouth to taste it. "I was right. You were backed up. You didn't even try to relieve yourself while I was gone?" Pyra asked looking up at Rex, he shook his head in response.

"Really? You didn't even see if any of the other Blade would help you? Like Azami or Perun?" She asked as Rex picked her up by her chin and looked straight into her eyes.

"You're the only girl I'll ever do it with Pyra," Rex responded. Pyra began to shed a tear as she sat up to kiss Rex on the lips.

As Pyra began to straddle Rex, a thought crossed his mind. Aside from their normal sex, he was the only one receiving pleasure from their Sexual Bonding sessions. While Pyra saved the pleasure for herself for the end. Rex decided that this would change right now.

He took a good hold of Pyra's body and wrestled her so that she was underneath him on the bed. He looked at Pyra's shocked expression. He then moved down her body all the way to her shaven crotch as he used his thumbs to spread open her pink pussy lips and then gave her most sensitive place a lick.

As soon as Rex's tongue came into contact with her pussy, a jolt of overwhelming pleasure bounced around Pyra's body. She couldn't handle it and let out one of the loudest moans she'd ever emitted not even worried if anyone else heard her. Even louder than that one time where she and Rex did anal back in Fonsette.

The Aegis was completely giving in to her pleasure. Her head had flung back and she gripped Rex's hair and pulled him closer to her crotch. At this point had stopped licking her and began to fully insert the tongue in her pussy. Spinning it around inside of her causing more moans to be elicited from her.

"R-Rex!" Pyra managed to gasp out. "I-I-I-I-I'm C-CUMMING!" Pyra's eyes grew wide as she orgasmed and begun to twitch. As Rex pulled back from Pyra's pussy, he noticed that her body began to glow a hue of emerald green as her whole body began transforming.

Once the green glow disappeared, Rex sat there on his knees staring at the now naked body of the Master Blade. Heaving on the bed from exhaustion.

Rex got up and then shook the emerald haired girl by the shoulder. "Pyra? You alright?"

The Master Blade looked at Rex and got up to meet him straight on. "Ah, Rex. It seems like my orgasm triggered me to transform into the Master Blade." She said brushing her hair out of the way. "Sorry, I can change back if you want,"

Rex stopped her before the transformation could occur. "Wait. Pyra, if you don't mind. I would like to do it with you in this form. I-if that's alright with you!" Rex said as he held her hand.

Pyra smiled at Rex as she pulled him onto the bed and positioned him on top of her. "I hope you still have enough cum for me." She then raised her head to whisper in Rex's ear. "Because I want it all..." Rex then gave her a smirk and inserted his cock into Pyra's pussy, ready to give her all his backed up sperm. While Rex elicited a grunt upon insertion, Pyra elicited an extremely happy moaning sound that bounced around the room.

"P-Pyra..." Rex managed to grunt out in between thrusts. "Your pussy is so tight! It's like it's trying to wring my cock!" Pyra had wrapped her legs around his waist putting them in a "mating press" position. Rex could feel the tip of his cock kissing her cervix; ready to release his fluids deep inside her.

Pyra wrapped her arms around Rex to pull him in closer for a small kiss. "I heard you prefer my hair in this form, my love." She managed to gasp in between breaths followed by a giggle as a blush appeared on Rex's face.

Rex decided to get to work elsewhere on Pyra's body by using both of his hands to massage her breasts and began to suck on one of them. This caused Pyra to moan more and tighten up her pussy even more.

"Rex, I have a request for you." Rex let go of her breasts and looked her dead in the eye. "I want you to release everything you have inside of me." Pyra then leaned closer to whisper in Rex's ear. "I want you to fill me with your thick, Blade-Breeding baby batter." In an attempt to please Pyra, Rex began to speed his thrusts up at inhuman rates causing Pyra to let our sharp, quick moans until finally, Rex slammed his hips against hers one final time as Pyra let out the loudest moan she's ever let out as Rex's cum began to fill her insides painting them white, as the cum entered her Pyra used her powers as the Master Blade on her body and caused a pink aura to appear where her reproductive organs should be as Rex flopped down onto her, using her breasts as a pillow to sleep.

Pyra giggled her tired out Driver as she rubbed the back of his head. Watching him fall asleep with his member still inside her. Pyra then also fell asleep. Dreaming of the wonderful life the future had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already beaten the game at this point so I'll be taking off the "DO NOT SPOIL STUFF IN COMMENTS" tag. Except for Torna the Golden Country, I haven't touched that yet. Trying to tie up any loose ends in my file.
> 
> As a fair warning, I have the final two chapters planned out and they both take place after the events of the game.


	11. To the Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dust settles, Rex and his friends celebrate their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after the game's ending.

Rex couldn't believe his eyes. He constantly blinked his wide eyes in shock just staring at the two Blade girls in front of them. He just watched them die, and now they're back; in separate bodies even.

Though he was a bit frightful that neither of them remember him. Considering they were just reawakened from their core crystal. He took a single step forward as the artificial Blade stepped away from them to let Rex have his moment and rejoined with the rest of the group on the Titan's back.

As Rex's worries refused to subside as he looked back and forth between the two Blades until the red-haired one spoke only a few words. Words that seemed like no one else but he could hear.

"I love you, Rex."

Suddenly, Rex's eyes began to tear up as he then slightly dashed towards the two and gave them a big hug, wrapping his arms around the two and pulling them closer to him. Pyra and Mythra responded by wrapping an arm around him to help comfort him.  
  
"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you both..." Rex managed to speak in between his sobs."Everything's gonna be alright Rex." Mythra assured. "We promise to never leave your side again."

Pyra responded by rubbing Rex's back and kissing his cheek. Rex's overflowing emotions caused the trio to sink to their knees as the 5 other drivers watched taking up the role of the peanut gallery.

"Wait, hold on," Emanuel said, confused about what just happened. "They remember him?"

Nia simply nodded at the King of the West in response. "Well seems that way. And good on Rex too, I was tired seeing this world kick him while he's down like 5 Titan's ago."

This, unfortunately, didn't answer any of Emanuel's questions. "B-b-b-but how!? They returned to their Core Crystal! They should have lost all their memories!" The man was utterly flabbergasted until the Nopon decided to speak up.

"Emanuel must learn that Aegis core is different from normal core." Emanuel looked at Tora completely wide-eyed then looked at the other Drivers who all nodded in response practically saying "He's 100% right."

"I'm gonna look over there for a bit." Emanuel then began scooting over to one of the Titan's sides staring out watching the Titans merging into the landmass.

"Well..." Nia spoke looking back at the trio of Driver and Blades. "I'm glad he's finally gotten a happy ending." She said with a slight smirk across her face.

"You aren't saddened that you won't join them?" Shiki said, partially ignoring her Driver.

Nia shook her head in response as she looked at the Blade. "Nah, besides. I was Rex's wingman!" Nia smirked pointing her thumb to herself.

"If I recall, you made no impact on their relationship at all and it was all they're doing," Morag replied to the Gormotti, ruining her supposed help getting Rex and Pyra together. Morag received a hiss in response.

"Seriously though, Chums been through a lot these past few days. Nearly lost the girl he loved, three times." Zeke said sitting down onto Azurda's back.

Rex had finally stopped hugging Pyra and Mythra as they turned around to join the others. Mythra obviously taking the lead as Rex and Pyra held each other's hands, constantly wondering what will happen next in their life.

Emanuel took out what seemed to be a bottle of liquor and began to chug it, then spoke up. "You know, looking back I figured that the Aegis was strong, but the stuff you pulled off Rex with the Master Blade like that lightspeed movement really took me by surprise."

A blush grew on Rex's face as he stared at Emanuel. "Well to be fair, one of the reasons I got so strong was due to me and Pyra performing Sexual Bonding so much." He replied.

Pyra and Mythra's eyes grew wide in shock. The light-elemental Blade used her hand to cover up Rex's mouth as Pyra used her hands to cover up her completely red face. "Rex, what did I tell you about that!?" Mythra shouted scolding him.

Rex managed to remove the hand covering his mouth as he responded. "Well it's the end of our journey, might as well tell them the truth."

A simple "Uhhhhhh" came from the group as Rex, Pyra, and Mythra saw the entire gang giving them various looks.

Nia's was a "what are you doing?" confusion.

Tora gave a more innocent confusion.

Morag gave the look a disappointed parent would give their children.

Zeke"s face was smirking and was contently raising his eyebrows.

Emanuel just stared wide-eyed. After he was done spitting out his liquor.

"I'm sorry. What's Sexual Bonding?" Nia asked in confusion.

Mythra, equally embarrassed as her sister, was unable to stop Rex from answering. "You know when a Driver and Blade of opposite genders have sex to get stronger. Is there something wrong?"

Brighid coughed so that she could try and take the floor. "W-well... How do I put this... Um... Well the phenomenon called Sexual Bonding is..."

"There's no such thing!" Nia blurted out, her face beet red being told what Sexual Bonding was.

Rex was taken aback at Nia's response as Mythra put on a fave that said. "I'm fucking done." And walked off to Azurda's back to sit down. "W-what?" Was Rex's only response.

"Y-yes. Nia is right. There is no such phenomenon as Sexual Bonding." Brighid responded her face beet red as well.

Rex was honestly confused. But he came up with an excuse. "Well, Pyra told me that it didn't have a name so I came up with that name, and maybe it was a practice done 500 years ago. That's why Pyra suggested it."

Zeke shook his head. "Sorry, Chum. No such thing exists."

Rex was exasperated. There's no way it wasn't a thing. "B-but I could feel myself getting stronger each time I did it with Pyra!" Rex said getting desperate for an explanation.

Morag simply tilted her hat as she responded. "The placebo effect is quite a magnificent thing to behold."

Rex was panicking until he looked at the blushing Pyra. Of course! Pyra told him about Sexual Bonding, so she could explain it to them! "Pyra. These guys are just misinformed! Tell them about it!" All he received was Pyra slowly moving her hands from her face with her expression of a combination of shame and guilt.

It was at this moment Rex knew... He fucked up.

His expression quickly turned from desperation to shame with a little bit of embarrassment. "I'm sorry Rex," Pyra said admitting that she'd lied to him three times instead of one.

Rex stared wide-eyed back at the rest of his friends. Each one slightly glaring at him due to them realizing he had sex with Pyra. The young Driver took a deep breath and spoke only one thing in such a monotone voice that it shocked quite a few of them.

"I'll be right back."

Rex then left Pyra's side and squeezed in between the party as he headed up to Azurda's neck and began to climb it.

Nia groaned in disappointment as she looked at her friend climbing the Titan's neck up to the head. "Seriously, what went through his mind to think that having sex with a Blade would've made him stronger?" She pondered still looking at Rex.

"It was my fault..." The party looked back to see Pyra with a guilty expression surprising them all.

"Wait... YOU instigated this?" Pandoria asked adjusting her glasses as Pyra nodded slowly.

"It's a long story. Back in Argentum, Rex-" Before Pyra was able to tell the story, they all heard a scream of frustration behind them.

It was Rex screaming as loud as he could on Azurda's head, shocking the party by the sheer volume of his scream.

~~~|X|~~~

Corinne was outside her home watching as the Letherian Archipelago, as well as Fonsett slid perfectly into place with the landmass when all of a sudden a scream of a voice that sounded like Rex echoed past her.

With an eyebrow raised, she looked in the direction the sound came from. Wondering if it was a sign that Rex had something to do with what was happening right now.

~~~|X|~~~

Yew and Zuo were in Fonsa Myma, helping out the Townsfolk repair their buildings from the Artifice attacks. Their boss, Rex had indirectly lent his Blades to help. Wulfric and other extremely strong Blades were carrying constriction materials to and fro, Ursula and other healing Blades helped with healing the injured, and the rest were used to guard the area so that Monsters couldn't get in.

Everything was going smoothly as Yew pounded a nail into the wood plank on the roof and Zuo kept the ladder steady; when all of a sudden, the voice of their boss rang out in their ears. But it wasn't like he was saying anything it was more like a frustrated scream.

"Hey Yew, you hear that?" Zuo asked letting go of the ladder, causing Yew to fall on the hard stone pavement below him. "Kinda sounded like our boss?"

Yew sighed at how his friend completely ignored him being in pain.

~~~|X|~~~

The metal door slid open slowly as the barrels of two different weapons were pointed through it.

One of them was dark gray and black and had the bottom half in a box-shape and the top turned into a trapezoid-shape.

The other gun was pure purple with green holographic accents acting as a holder for the weapons ammunition.

Holding the weapons were a man covered head to toe in green armor and an alien with metal armor covering various parts of his body and almost seemed "unnatural"...

"Hmmm... Funny, no Brutes here either." The alien said lowering his weapon slightly. "They may be trying to ambush us."

The armored man did not lower his weapon always on guard for whatever might be hiding around a corner. Suddenly, a loud screaming noise of what sounds like a young man pierced his ears snapping him out of his concentration.

"What is it Demon?" The alien asked his ally.

The "Demon" shook his head to try and focus back on their current mission. "It's nothing..." He said raising his gun back up.

Though a smaller alien decided to try and take advantage of the scream and attempted to ambush the two super soldiers. He was immediately met with a green laser shot in his face, causing confetti and the sound of children cheering to randomly appear.

~~~|X|~~~

Rex had gotten tired out from screaming just as Pyra finished her story about how her and Rex's sexual escapades began.

The entire party was pretty much disturbed by the contents of Rex's dream.

"Jeez... I guess Malos kinda messed him up in some way." Zeke said feeling sympathy for the young Driver. He looked up at the boy heaving from the amount of screaming he had just done.

"The worst part is I could've imagined Malos actually doing that," Nia replied watching Rex slide down Azurda's neck and stood next to Pyra as nothing happened.

"So what's next?" He said with a smile on his face.

~~~|X|~~~

After Morag and Brighid gave a stern talking to the two, the party decided it would be better if they went their separate ways. Back to their own continents and help out.

Emanuel and Shiki were the first to leave, heading back to Gurteria, their Titan. The two waved goodbye to their new companions as Azurda dropped them off on the outskirts of a city.

Next were Morag, Brighid, and Aegeon. Wanting to go back to Mor Ardain to see if it needed help rebuilding the capital.

Zeke and Pandoria were next, he was honestly worried about his father and his people and thought they needed some help. Herald decided to come with them to help since Tantal was her home as well after all.

Next was Tora and Poppi who were quite tired from the adventuring and were ready to take a long nap back at Gormott as well as check up on his father and Lila. Poppi decided to mess with Tora by turning into her QTπ mode and carried him back to Torigoth; all the while he was squirming to try and get out of her hold but to no avail.

Lastly was Nia. Now that she wasn't afraid of her powers anymore, she wanted to travel around the world use her powers to heal the deathly ill as well as help protect other Flesh Eaters from persecution from any remaining Indoline Loyalists still roaming the world.

Rex offered for him and his Blades to join her but she refused.

"C'mon Rex. You're probably seriously tired right now. Maybe you should take a few days off back at Fonsett with Pyra, Mythra, and Roc."

Rex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No way Nia! I'm still fit as a fiddle! I could probably keep going! Besides I need to get back to work as the boss of the Garfont Mercenaries. There's a lot of rebuilding to do." As Nia raised her eyebrow in doubt, Pyra put a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Rex, maybe you should listen to her. You've been going non-stop ever since I was kidnapped. A couple of days off shouldn't hurt." She said looking at her lover; Rex sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, just drop me off at Uraya and I'll tell the mercenaries myself, okay?" Nia replied. Rex gave a nod as Azurda flew down near Fonsa Myma to let Nia off. The Letherian and Gormotti high-fived before Nia and Dromarch dashed off to find the mercs.

Now it was just Rex, Pyra, Mythra, and Roc left on Azurda. Sitting down staring out at the sunset. Rex with his hand around Pyra's waist and Pyra with her head on Rex's shoulder. Mythra was a couple of inches away from them, letting the couple have their time alone. Roc decided to stand up in the back. Due to his figure, it was quite hard for him to actually sit down.

"I'm honestly a bit scared," Rex said. The trio of Blades looked at him confused and slightly worried. "I'm scared that, I'll wake up back on Azirda as he was floating in the Cloud Sea. And that everything would have been a total dream."

Mythra then smacked him upside the head. With a fist.

"Well, I guess you aren't dreaming." She said as Rex exclaimed in pain. Pyra had covered her mouth at the suddenness of it all and Roc let out a small chuckle.

"So... This whole thing has been happening in real life." Rex said staring out to the horizon.

Pyra glanced back over to Rex to see tears streaming down his face. "Come on Rex. Don't you remember what you said to me back at Fonsa Myma?" She said turning his head to face her. "Make a boy cry, that's not gonna fly." She said taking out a handkerchief and wiping his eyes of any tears. "Make a boy smile, you pass the trial!" The two shared a laugh the corniness of it all.

The four then continued to talk to each other all the way back to Fonsett. Rex had already told them his plans. He wanted to help build a house for the four of them; though they will probably need some help with construction, now's not the time to think about that. Now the four of them just wanted to rest.

~~~|X|~~~

As Azurda safely landed in the water, erupting waves across the ocean as he slid up next to Fonsett to let the four off right next to the back of Corinne's house. Rex jumped off of Azurda's head then looked back to reach a hand to Pyra to help her down which she gratefully accepted. He then reached a hand out to Mythra for the same but she rejected. Preferring to slide off of the Titan's head. Roc was last, though he had the easiest time getting off Azurda, as he simply flew off.

Rex then gave Azurda's head a big hug. "Thank you so much for everything Gramps." He said

"What's this Rex? It sounds like you're saying goodbye to me. I'm not dying yet..." Azurda chuckled, a bit confused at his word choice.

"Sorry. I just don't think I say 'thank you' enough to you." He said backing away. Rex then heard a collection of footsteps right behind him. As he turned around, he saw a majority of the villagers standing behind him with Corinne and Willas taking up the front.

"Rex, what just happened? We heard that some of the titans were being attacked, then the cloud sea just vanished and now the Titans have just connected to this large landmass." Willas exclaimed.

Rex scratched his head thinking about what to say. "Wow, so much has happened ever since we left for the Cliffs of Morytha. I don't know where to start." As Rex began contemplating how to tell the final act of his journey. Pyra let out an incredibly loud yawn but then quickly covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh sorry. That wasn't very polite of me." Pyra apologized with a slight blush on her face.

Corinne chuckled at the fire Blade and stepped forward. "You all should get some rest. You can tell us when you're all rested up, alright?" Rex and his Blades nodded in response as Corinne guided them to her house.

~~~|X|~~~

Rex and Pyra fell flat on the bed in the room Corinne had given them. She could tell that the two had finally confessed their feelings and decided to give them a shared bed. Pyra cuddled up against her Driver, wrapping her arms around his waist; Rex responded by putting his arm behind Pyra, pulling her closer.

Rex looked at Pyra, who was currently closing her eyes, trying to sleep. Although his mind kept wandering back to when the group talked with the Architect.

~~~|X|~~~

As the group entered the elevator to descend into Aion's hanger, Rex stopped for just a quick moment, looking back at the entranceway to The Architect's room. Realizing that this will be his last chance to say speak to him. He realizes that this must be done now and he halts the party.

"I'm sorry guys, but can you wait a minute? I need to speak to The Architect real quick about something." A confused look appeared on the Driver's faces.

"Like what?" Emanuel said, his trigger finger itching to put a hole in Malos' forehead.

"I'll only be a minute," Rex responded looking back over his shoulder. "Gramps, do you mind staying with them for a bit?" Rex asked watching Azurda fly out of his helmet and into his hands.

"I hope you'll be quick about it. We don't have much time." Azurda said flying over to Pneuma and sitting in her hands. Rex nodded and dashed off back into the Architect's room.

"Why didn't he ask this when we were talkin' with him before?" Nia asked slightly annoyed with Rex delaying their right with Malos.

"Because..." The Flesh Eater looked over at Pneuma, who was staring at Rex with a smile on her face, in fact, Nia could've sworn that she saw a tear fall down her face. "...it's something he prefers to talk about with him alone."

~~~|X|~~~

Klaus had just started to fall asleep, waiting for his final moments to pass over him. Just like how he thought would happen to him all those years ago, when a voice woke him up suddenly.

"Klaus!" The Architect looked in the direction of the voice to see Rex running towards him for some reason.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" He asked turning his head, or what's left of it towards the boy.

Rex was slightly heaving from the distance of running he had to do to talk to him. "I just wanted to ask you one thing. I know that this isn't the best time, but this is the only time I'll ever be able to ask this."

Klaus nodded his head, giving rex the green light to ask his question.

"May I... ask for your blessing... to marry Pyra?"

Klaus went a bit wide-eyed at the Master Driver's request. Though, he did expect that this was something he'd ask.

From the beginning, he's been watching the relationship between Rex and Pyra grow and blossom from the moment he became her Driver. The fireside talks, their teamwork in heated battles, practically everything. Though he did not pay attention during their "alone times" just to give the two some privacy.

He then closed his eyes and hummed; not understanding why he asked this question. "Rex, I've seen your relationship with both halves of Pneuma grow and blossom. One became a beautiful lover and the other became an invaluable friend and tutor. But I must ask, why did you want to ask me for my blessing to marry her?"

Rex crossed his arms as he looked at Klaus. "Well, Pyra and Mythra call you their father, and guys kind of need to ask their fathers if they want to marry their daughters. So I figured I asked you."

'This boy is quite an enigma.' Klaus thought as he chuckled. "Very well young Rex. You have my permission to marry Pyra."

Rex's face was beaming. He extended his hand out to shake his which Klaus gratefully accepted.

Then Rex was hit in the face by Boreas' Bitball again. Causing him to let go of Klaus' hand and go careening to the left of the person he was talking to.

"How many times are you gonna keep doing this Rex? Malos is about to destroy the world, and you keep on chatting with The Architect!" Nia shouted.

Rex rubbed his cheek as he got up from the ground. "Alright! I'm Coming!" He then dashed off to regroup with everyone. Klaus smiled one last time before he closed his eyes again.

'Pyra, Mythra, I can tell the boy has been through a lot. Make him the happiest he can be.'

~~~|X|~~~

Rex kept staring longingly at Pyra; brushing the hair out of her face. He decided to tell her Klaus' decision later. For right now, they needed to rest.

  
And they did. For twenty-four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have one more chapter to complete then the fic will be done!
> 
> And yes, that was a Halo reference during Rex's scream there and I'm not sorry putting it in.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chime of bells ring as the boy and girl meet in the chapel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks after the game's ending.

The ringing of bells filled Pyra's ears. It was a familiar sound but different all the same.  
  
On the hill where she and Rex first met, the sound of bells echoed throughout the landscape. The sound that played in her head when she wanted to die. But now, they play for a different reason.  
  
She was getting married to the man that she loves.  
  
"There... It's done." Vale said stepping away from Pyra to admire her work. "This was my first time making a wedding dress, so don't go after me if I messed up at all.  
  
Pyra spun around, admiring all the detail and design choices put into it. The main dress was pure white adorned with golden accents and a few emerald green markings like her base outfit. The veil was detailed like her tiara, the golden band with the emerald crystal in the middle of it.  
  
Pyra smiled and hugged Vale, thanking her for the dress she made. "It's amazing! Thank you so much!" The Dark Blade tried to push Pyra away out of embarrassment when a voice was at the Door.  
  
"You look good Pyra." It was Mythra. She wore a long-cut white dress with very thin straps, showing off her shoulders in full glory. The top of her dress was a v-cut that showed her quite modest cleavage along with her now reformed core crystal.  
  
Pyra let go of her fellow Blade to look at her (technically) sister and hugged her as well. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
Mythra chuckled. "You'd think I'd miss out on my sister's wedding?" The two let go of each other as Mythra noticed something on Pyra's face. "Just a sec. You got a smudge on your cheek." She licked her thumb and rubbed it on Pyra's cheek, cleaning the blemish completely. Then took a nearby cloth to clean up the saliva.  
  
"Thank you Mythra," Pyra said. As Mythra shrugged seeing it as no big deal.  
  
Suddenly the door to Pyra's changing room opened up again. Letting Nia, Morag, Brighid, Pandoria, and Poppi enter to see the soon-to-be bride.  
  
"Wow, Pyra. You look amazing in that dress." Pandoria said with a beaming smile.  
  
Nia gave an agreeable nod in response. "Yup. Rex's definitely lucky to get with a girl like you!" Pyra followed up by giggling through Poppi interjected with her own opinion.  
  
"Poppi thinks this is world giving Rex a break. No luck was involved." She replied looking directly at Nia.  
  
Nia sighed as she shrugged then being nudged out of the way by Brighid. "Pyra, I hope you don't mind if we continue having that discussion from before a few weeks ago." Pyra did not answer the Imperial Blade. All she did was spin around on her stool, facing the mirror as Kora came over and began to apply makeup on her face.  
  
"As I was saying Morag and I believe that you and Rex might be progressing too quickl-" Before Brighid could continue, she was stopped by Mythra placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Relax Brighid," Nia said trying to compensate with their height difference. "You couldn't convince them back during the announcement party and it's too late now. Besides, I know they'll be just fine..." Brighid sighed in defeat as she walked away next to Morag.  
  
With Kora finishing up with the makeup. Pyra's thoughts drifted back to the person she was going to marry.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
"Hey mum, dad." I'm back..." Rex said crouching in front of two gravestones dressed in a full tuxedo. "It's actually been a while since I spoke to you. The last time was after I came back from the World Tree and brought all the Titans to Elysium. Everyone's got enough land now! More than they know what to do with!" Rex's being smile was plastered onto his face as he looked down at his left hand. Visioning a ring around one of his fingers. "And, Pyra and I are getting married today. I proposed to her a day before we began to climb the World Tree. I even asked for The Architect's blessing as well. I know I'm a bit young but I'm sure that you'd have my support either way."  
  
Rex stood up from the ground and dusted off his pant legs of any dirt on them. He didn't wanna look like a bum on his big day. He then trotted down the cemetery's steps with a spring in his step to where his other Drivers, Tora, Zeke, and Emanuel were standing all in similar-looking tuxedos.  
  
"Is Rex-Rex done with parentpon talk?" Tora said looking up at his human friend. Rex nodded, still keeping his beaming smile.  
  
Zeke clapped his arms together. "Alright, Chaps! Let's get going! Azurda's waiting near your aunt's house!" Zeke and Tora began walking towards where Azurda was waiting, with Rex and Emanuel taking up the rear.  
  
Each of the Drivers got up without issue, except for Tora who needed a bit of help considering his Nopon size. Once the four were safe aboard the Titan, Azurda took off to head over to Fonsa Myma, where the wedding was taking place.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
As Azurda crashed into the Urayan waters next to the Fonsa Myma port, Rex spotted Corinne, Iona, along with Yew and Zuo. The young Driver jumped of the Titan and ran towards them to hug his aunt.  
  
"Aw, look at you, my handsome boy!" Corinne said tugging at Rex's cheek slightly. He then broke the hug and crouched down to hug Iona too.  
  
"Hey Iona, how's Cole doing?" He said giving his signature beaming smile.  
  
"He's doing a lot better!" She said bouncing up and down. "He actually just finished Vandham's play a few days ago, and now he's finding actors for the parts."  
  
Rex laughed as he stood back up. "He's probably gonna have a rough time trying to find someone who can match his Charisma!" Iona gave a small, childish giggle.  
  
Zuo then decided to speak up in response to what his Boss said. "Which is why we're gonna help him pick out the actor. Who better to help than his two right-hand men?"  
  
Yew responded with a nod towards Zuo before looking back at their boss. "That reminds me, you did pick out a Best Man, right Boss?" He asked.  
  
"Rex-Rex choose Tora for best man!" Tora said, flapping his wings to try and keep himself afloat.  
  
Zeke scoffed at Tora's announcement. "It should've been me!" He said under his breath.  
  
"C'mon Zeke, you're still mad about that?" Emanuel asked a bit annoyed at Zeke's stubbornness. "Give it a rest!"  
  
Zeke growled at the King of the West's remarks. "Grrrrrrr... I was beaten out by a giant furball!" He said putting his face directly in front of Emanuel's.  
  
Emanuel pushed Zeke away, saying nothing to him. "So I guess we should head to the chapel."  
  
Rex nodded his head as the eight made their way up the stairs and closer to the chapel.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
As Rex approached the chosen Chapel he was meet face to face with two Blades that also considered themselves sisters. Praxis and Theory.  
  
"Hi Rex!" Praxis shouted waving her arm in the air to get the Groom's attention. The two were stationed outside the chapel to make sure that no unwanted guests crash the wedding. Theory was even holding a checklist with everyone's names on it.  
  
"Let's see... Corrine... Iona... Yew... Zuo..." Theory said looking at the list and checking off each person's name. "Seems like you. are the last people to arrive." Rex nodded at the "twin" Blades as he proceeded through the Chapel. Admiring all the work that had been done in just a week or two.  
  
"Wow! Your Blades definitely worked their butts off trying to make this as grand as can be." Corrine said to Rex putting a hand on his shoulder when a haughty voice boomed to the group's left  
  
"Did you really think I would let my Driver get married in a pigsty? The wedding of a Driver of a king such as myself should be just as grand, if not grander than a king's wedding!" Rex looked to his left to see Dagas sitting on his throne, with his cheek resting on his knuckle. The Driver gave a smile at his Blade, thanking him for the effort he put in towards the wedding. Rex and Tora walked up the aisle towards the front of the altar to meet up with the officiant, King Eulogimenos of Tantal. When he heard about the wedding, he offered to be the officiant as an apology for him nearly trying to kill Pyra. The two were originally planning on declining, but due to the destruction of the Indol titan, and the assumption that the Praetorium probably hates the party's guts now; they accepted the offer.  
  
Rex gave Eulogimenos a handshake as the two began to talk. "Driver of the Aegis, I am glad that you can forgive me for my mistake, back in Tantal."  
  
Rex nodded showing that there was no bad blood between the two. Which is when Mythra and Nia approached the groom. "You ready to get married?" Nia asked as she gave Rex a high-five.  
  
"A bit nervous, to be honest. I take it you two are the bridesmaids?" He asked as he hugged Mythra. Nia responded with a nod and a hand on her hip.  
  
"You can thank Sheba for that," Nia responded with pointing her thumb behind her towards the Blade in question, who was steadily approaching them.  
  
"We will only accept the most beautiful of the ladies for bridesmaids!" She said as she took a sip of her tea. "Anything less would be an embarrassment! Especially for someone like Pyra."  
  
Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank's Sheba!"  
  
Sheba gave Rex a death-stare that would make even Malos piss himself. If Blades could piss that is. Rex stepped back slightly away from Sheba in fear.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
At last, it was finally time. Time for Rex and Pyra to be joined for the rest of their lives. As the entire audience stared down the aisle as the doors opened to reveal Pyra and Cole, who was giving her away to Rex considering the only person who could be called Pyra's father was dead, though Cole was happy to act as her father. Once Pyra and Cole took their first steps, that was Ursula's cue to start playing the song she composed for the wedding.  
  
As Pyra walked closer to the altar, Rex could feel even more entranced by her beauty. "Never seen boy get Blushy Crushy for girl before Rex-Rex; usually it other way around!" Tora said, taunting his friend.  
  
As Cole's arm unlocked itself from Pyra, he then made his way across the front row and sat next to Iona, who helped him into the pew. Rex and Pyra looked towards Eulogimenos as he began to speak.  
  
"Friends, we have gathered here today to share with Rex and his Blade, The Aegis Pyra, a very special and important moment in their lives!"  
  
Rex and Pyra couldn't help but take small glances at the other, admiring the other beauty or handsomeness as Eulogimenos continued.  
  
"And while the two have only known each other for a few months, they have been through years of trials and tribulations that gave them years of experience, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."  
  
Rex and Pyra turned towards each other as the Tantalese king gave the okay to speak their vowes. Pyra decided to start first.  
  
"Rex. Before I ever even met you. All I ever wanted to do was die. I thought my very existence was a burden on society, and I should be expunged from this world. But then I met you. Your presence sparked something deep inside of me. Something Mythra and I thought we had lost five hundred years ago..."  
  
Rex could see tears fall from Pyra's face. "...the will to live..."  
  
Pyra's sobbing began to interfere with her speech thanks to how emotional she was getting. "And so, if I can spend the rest of my existence with you, not as your Blade but as your wife then so be it." As the chapel was slightly filled with applause, Rex could see mascara running down her face. Mythra walked up to her sister and handed her a cloth to help wipe away the tears.  
  
Now it was Rex's turn.  
  
He cleared his throat as he began to say his vows. "Pyra. It had always been my dream to reach Elysium and bring everyone there so that everyone could be happy. I just hadn't figured out a time to do it. Then I met you."  
  
Rex wasn't tearing up at all as compared to Pyra, though his vows were just as heart-warming. "You were the motivation to go to Elysium and find the land that everyone could share. I also learned a lot about you on our travels. I was the first to treat you..." He then glanced over at Mythra who was standing a few feet behind Pyra. "Both of you not as Blades, but as living beings. And accepted your powers. But before that, I was really selfish and brash. Thinking that just because I'm the Driver of the Aegis that I was untouchable, and due to my self-sufficient nature, I thought I could only do everything alone. But after all the hardships we faced, you nearly dying three times in a row." Rex chuckled a bit. "I'm glad that we're finally together. And I wouldn't exchange my life for anything in the world.  
  
As the audience also clapped for Rex's vows, the two looked at Eulogimenos as he resumed. "Now then, I assume that you have the rings?" He asked Rex.  
  
Just as Eulogimenos asked that Floren, completely embarrassed by his flower girl outfit walked up with the pillow holding both of the rings, and Rex and Pyra both took each other's respective ring. Pyra extended her hand out first to let Rex put her ring on.  
  
"I Rex, give you, Pyra this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."  
  
Once Rex slid the diamond ring onto Pyra's finger, he extended his hand and Pyra did the same.  
  
"I Pyra, give you, Rex this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."  
  
Eulogimenos cleared his throat as he prepares to say his closing remarks. "By The Architects will, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Rex and Pyra leaned in for their kiss as the audience applauded the newlyweds. As the two broke the kiss Pyra whispered something in Rex's ear. "Kissing you gets better every time."  
  
As The two looked amongst the crowd, they saw a majority of the younger females and female Blades gathered in front of them. Pyra was a bit confused at what they were doing when Eulogimenos whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're supposed to turn around and toss the bouquet into the crowd."  
  
Pyra quickly amended her mistake as she prepared to toss the flowers.  
  
Brighid looked at the crowd and saw her Driver looking a bit dissatisfied at being part of it.  
  
"Lady Morag, what are you doing?" She asked as Morag glanced at her.  
  
"Twas Niall's idea for me to partake in this tradition." She said sighing.  
  
Brighid responded with a chuckle. "Well someone needs to continue the royal bloodline. And the emperor's too young."  
  
Morag sighed as she begrudgingly raised her arm waiting to catch the bouquet.  
  
Pandoria was bouncing up and down one of the more eager girls to catch the bouquet. She quickly pointed to Zeke and spoke to him. "Watch me, my prince! I'm gonna catch those flowers and then you'll be mine!"  
  
Mythra seemed to be in the back of the crowd doing her own thing. But she was plotting something. Using foresight to predict where the bouquet was going to land and adjusting her position in response; until Pyra spoke out. "No Foresight Mythra." After being caught, she was then told to take her place at the crowd's front. In a guaranteed way to prevent her from getting the bouquet.  
  
Pyra tossed the bouquet high into the air and...  
  
It landed in Finch's hands.  
  
She wasn't even remotely in the vicinity of the group and she still got it. "Oh hey, flowers! They're pretty!" She responded with a happy look on her face. The entire crowd of girls collapsed in utter embarrassment. "Huh? Is it nap time already?" Finch's cluelessness got Rex and Pyra laughing.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
The newlyweds sat in the middle of the table surrounded by their various compatriots talking as they waited for the food to be served. Most of them were congratulating the new couple on their marriage. That's when the three chosen cooks, Crossette, Vess, and Gorg, opened up the kitchen doors and wheeled out the food carts.  
  
"I hope your stomach is growling Pyra! Because you're gonna be wolfing down what I made!" Crossette said. As she passed around the dishes on her cart. Which was an assortment of meats and various other types of food. Pyra was proud of what she taught Crossette and seeing her put her skills to the test.  
  
"While mine is primarily Dumplings, I also tried to make other things, to expand my repertoire," Vess said revealing her cart. Even in the foods that weren't dumplings, they were still decorated with the things. Guess Vess can't get away from her dumpling roots after all.  
  
And lastly was Gorg. "Rex, when you asked me to help with the cooking for the reception, I knew that this would put my skills as a Patissier to the test! So behold!" Gorg uncovered his cart to reveal an extremely tall wedding cake that had six entire tears to it. Each beautifully decorated with white and emerald green frosting with a replica of Rex and Pyra as the topper. Any disappointment Pyra had About not being able to cook for the wedding was quickly washed away. "Well? Dig in everyone!" Gorg announced to let them all start eating the food.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Come on! Why can't I join the wedding?" Kassandra asked not knowing her personal history.  
  
She was currently being guarded by T-elos, KOS-MOS, and Herald from even stepping within a kilometer of the wedding as a precaution.  
  
"We've told you this before Kasandra, you've got extremely bad luck. What if you end up crushing the two with a boulder or something?" T-elos said frustrated that Kasandra wasn't understanding.  
  
"What? That's absurd. I only wanted to give them an amazing fortune for their marriage!" The shield hammer Blade replied.  
  
"Analysis shows that phenomenon known as "bad luck" happens around Kasandra 53% of the time," KOS-MOS replied. But Kasandra wasn't having that.  
  
"Come on! It will just be a quick fortune and that's it!" The mask on the back of Kasandra's head had started to shake. "KOS-MOS, you're at fault for wanting to apply logic to luck!"  
  
Herald stared up at the sky to see a giant boulder, the side of a Titan's foot about to crush the four Blades. "Look out!" She shouted blasting it with her weapon and shattering it to pieces.  
  
As the three other Blades looked up seeing the eviscerated boulder, KOS-MOS spoke again. "56%".  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
"No! I said you can't proceed any further!" Nim was getting a bit frustrated at the beast in front of her. It was attempting to get into the village from one of the higher ledges above and coincidentally interrupting the wedding. The beasts roared in response, ignoring Nim and causing her to fall onto her butt. "Wulfric!" Nim shouted as the onyx dashed over in front of Nim before she was possibly eaten and roared in the faces of the beasts, though they were not staggered in the slightest.  
  
"Grrrrrrr... It does not falter." Wulfric said prepared to draw his Megalance to attack.  
  
"You guys having some trouble?" The two earth Blades looked behind them to see Corvin and Zenobia standing to their side.  
  
"T-this guy is not backing down!" Nim said scrambling to her feet.  
  
"Well then. I guess we'll have to step in. Ready Corvin? Don't hog the show?" Zenobia asked as she pulled out her Greataxe.  
  
Corvin unsheathed both katanas and the scarf of black feathers turned into gold. "Can't make a promise like that!" He replied as the two dashed towards the beast.  
  
Corvin stuck first as he began slicing it to little itty-bitty bits and pieces. Once the beast was properly diced-up, Zenobia dashed forward holding her ax like a baseball bat. "You're going to ORBIT!" She shouted smacking the cut-up beast into the sky watching as the pieces disappeared in the sky. Nim and Wulfric's jaws dropped seeing the combined strength of both Blades.  
  
Wulfric looked over to his left, back at the town of Fonsa Myma where he saw Rex and Pyra, hand in hand climbing the steps up to Olethro Ruins. "What are they doing?" He asked openly getting the attention of his fellow Blades.  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
Rex had to shield his eyes once the two had entered Olethro Ruins. Seeing the empty semicircle in front of them with a single gravestone at the edge. Usually, this area would have been filled with groups of bandit Drivers but thanks to Godfrey, Percival, and Perun they were either scared off or arrested. Meaning Rex and Pyra could have some peace and quiet.  
  
They found a seat directly in the middle of the amphitheater to watch the oncoming sunset. Pyra leaned her head on Rex's shoulder, and Rex tilted his head so that it rested on hers.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Pyra mumbled, feeling like she was going to fall asleep. Rex nodded in response, about to wrap an arm around Pyra, when suddenly he felt a pain in his head. He grips his head hard as Pyra notices and tries to check up on him. "Rex? Is something wr-" before she could finish, Pyra feels a pain in her head too.  
  
Not long after the head pains occur, the two slouched over on the seats. Unconscious...  
  
~~~|X|~~~  
  
Rex woke up in what seemed to be a burning field that was exactly like the area where he and Pyra first met. Rex looked all over his body, realizing that his tuxedo had been gone and replaced with his Master Driver gear he wore when Pneuma awakened. This was all so confusing to him.  
  
"Rex!" A voice shouted out. He turned his head to see Pneuma running up to him with a worried smile on her face and hugged him. "I'm so glad I found you... What's going on Rex. Why are we in this horrid version of Elysium? And why am I the Master Blade again?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Rex admitted as they climbed to the top of the hill and looked down on the cityscape. Seeing all the buildings in the town below burnt to a crisp, with the flames still riding high into the sky. It was way too shocking to see.  
  
As Rex and Pneuma stared dumbstruck at the sight. The faintest sounds of clinking armor rose from behind them, then a voice called out. "Striker Edge!" Rex reacted quickly and tacked Pneuma to the ground before the attack hit them. Rex and Pneuma looked behind them to see a familiar face standing right there.  
  
Malos.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! It's been a while, boy!" He said hoisting his Aegis Sword over his shoulder.  
  
Both Driver and Blade were in shock. "M-Malos? Why is he here? He should be dead!" Pneuma exclaimed exasperated. Rex quickly picked her up and jumped a good distance away from Malos and put her down.  
  
"Really boy? You still want to protect her, even after I had broke her mind and turned her into a fuckdoll??" As soon as Malos said that, Rex's eyes widened in surprise as he knew what was going on.  
  
This wasn't really Malos, just a figment from his dreams. The one who raped Pyra is his dream all that time ago. "Pyra..." Pneuma turned her head towards her lover as she got out of his arms and back onto the ground. Rex took out the third Aegis Sword and activated it. The blade giving off an emerald green glow as Rex got into a battle stance. "This thing is what's keeping us here in this dreamscape. We kill it, we'll wake up."  
  
Pneuma realizing that Rex had found the answer before she could, nodded in response and got into a battle stance as well.  
  
Malos laughed as he readied his weapon and dashed towards them with blinding speeds. Rex reacted quickly and clashed swords with Malos. The dark Aegis then readied a kick to Rex's stomach though was avoided as he pushed on the Aegis Sword, successfully causing Malos to stumble.  
  
Rex then quickly aimed his grapple at Malos' leg and fired. Watching the hook wrap around his leg and then he pulled causing Malos to topple to the ground. "A good man taught me that!" Rex shouted as he dashed towards the dark Aegis and jumped into the air "A good man that you killed!" Rex then slammed his blade into Malos causing pain. Or what seemed like pain. Malos smirked as he reached a hand out towards Rex in an attempt to cause his body to decay.  
  
"Rex!" Pneuma shouted as she dashed towards her Driver, unfortunately getting hit by Malos' power instead. The two tumbled across the ash-filled fields until they stopped with Rex ontop of Pneuma. He got up and stared down at his lover as he saw her begin to decay from Malos' power, though thankfully the damage could be healed by Pneuma's powers. Rex stood up and stared Malos dead in the eyes.  
  
The figment of the Dark Aegis laughed at the young Driver. "I'll give you this boy... You're dedicated, but that can only get you so far..." Malos flicked his sword as a symbol appeared on the Aegis Sword and he raised it into the sky. "Monado... JAIL!" Purple chains shot from the sword and wrapped themselves around Pneuma pulling her towards Malos.  
  
Rex, panicking that Malos might repeat the events from his nightmare, Rex pointed his sword at Pneuma and shouted "Shackle Breaker!" This caused Pneuma's chains to break and drop her to the ground. She reacted quickly and dashed over to where Rex was and stood slightly behind him.  
  
"Are you alright Pyra?" Rex asked. Pneuma nodded in response and Rex charged forward, jumping up into the air, and prepared to strike Malos with a horizontal slash. Malos laughed in response. "Your moves are something even a novice Driver could block!" He then readied to parry Rex's strike, however, Rex was ten steps ahead of him.  
  
"If that's the case, then you're worse than a novice!" He deliberately separated the affinity link connecting him and Pyra, causing the Aegis Sword to retract. Malos parried too early and missed. Rex, seeing that his opponent was wide open, spun around and struck Malos directly in the neck. Any normal person hit with that attack would've been killed by a broken neck but Malos wasn't a normal person so he got up angrier than normal.

"You sack of SHIT!" Malos shouted getting up from the ground, stumbling a bit. "You think you can just call me 'worse than a novice' and get away with it!?" Malos shouted, temporarily mocking Rex's voice. "Well too bad! Because NEITHER of you are going to live to tell the tale!" He raised his Aegis Blade into the air causing it to grow in size. "Monado... BUSTER!" and slammed it down, blasting Rex halfway across the field.

"Rex!" Pneuma shouted calling out to her lover. Malos stood above Pneuma, looking down on her. He grabbed her by the neck and began to use his power to make her start decaying. In a moment of quick reactions, she used her Master Blade powers to have Malos' ability backfire and start to decay his arm, letting go of Pneuma.

Malos readied a swing from his weapon when Rex drop kicked him as fast as a speeding bullet across the other side of the field. Pneuma saw that most of Rex's armor was destroyed, aside from his leg armor and shorts.

"Why do you continue to fight!?" Malos said extremely frustrated at Rex.

Rex gave a hand to Pneuma who gratefully took it and was pulled up. "Malos... I swore to everyone that you've hurt. The people you killed 500 years ago, Jin, Vandham, Pyra and Mythra, and myself. That I would keep fighting you until you're just a bad dream."

Malos laughed as he got back in his fighting stance. "I will never be a dream..." Malos announced as he and Rex clashed once more. Thanks to Pneuma's reality-bending powers, Rex was able to match Malos' strength each time their Blade's clashed. In one stroke, the two pushed their opponent so far back, across the field to opposite ends". I'm tired of you brat! Let's end this!" Malos said charging up his Aegis Sword, making the ether blade glow a purer purple.

"I agree!" Rex said doing the same. Pneuma placed her hand on Rex's and the duo charged, aiming the sword straight at Malos' core crystal. Malos did the same, aiming for Rex's heart. In a split second, the two opposing sides were directly in front of each other's faces. Glaring at each other, until...

Rex coughed up blood.

Malos' Aegis Sword pierced through the center of his chest and blood began to drip from the wound, creating a pool below Rex and Pneuma.

The Master Blade's eyes widened in horror at seeing what she believed to be her husband's death. Though the two stood their ground not moving an inch. Malos chuckled at the supposed death of Rex.

"Your blade might have been longer, boy, but you're still too young. Meaning your arm length isn't that long. And now, your death is unavoidable." As Malos tried to take the sword out of Rex's chest, he saw that he couldn't. Try as hard as he did, Malos couldn't take the sword out. Which is when he looked down.

Rex's Aegis sword was plunged directly into his purple core crystal. "What?" He gasped in utter shock.

"Pyra! With me, now!" As the newly married couple pushed further into Malos until the tip of the blade poked out of his back. "GAME OVER MALOS!" Rex shouted as the two, using all of their strength, began to lift the sword and tore Malos' top half in two, hearing his screams in pain as the figment of the Dark Aegis began to glow a dark purple and eventually exploded, knocking both Rex and Pneuma away.

As Pneuma got up from the ground, not realizing that her hair had been so disheveled from all the fighting and the explosion, that her hair was completely down and not in its usual ponytail form. She began looking around and noticed that it started to rain looking up and not caring that her hair and the non-armor parts of her clothing getting wet, instead she was more worried about Rex. She then spotted him nearby on the ground next to the previously burning tree.

"Rex!" Pneuma screamed scrambling up and running towards him. She then crouched down and took his head into her hands. "Rex! Rex! Are you alright!?" She asked panicking for her husband.

He coughed a bit and looked up at his wife. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." He replied to Pneuma's cries. He looked up to see the tree they first met under. "Hey, Pyra... Can you take me over to the tree and put my head on your lap? Just like before?" He asked.

Pneuma nodded with a slight smile on his face as she picked him up and carried him closer to the tree and laid his head down onto her lap as the rain continued to pour down upon them. Rex looked down at his wound realizing that it was beginning to heal. He looked up at Pneuma with a big ol' grin on his face. "Well, this is technically a dream. It wouldn't make sense for me to die here."

Pneuma gave a relieved giggle seeing that her husband was alright. "Want me to take you off my lap?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm really comfortable like this..." He said yawning. After a few minutes, Rex looked down to see that his chest was fully healed; he then looked up at Pneuma and began to caress her face leading to Rex sitting up and kissing her on the lips.

"I was so scared to lose you." She whispered into his ear. The two then repositioned themselves so that their bodies were more comfortable for kissing. Pneuma then broke the kiss and leaned her head against the tree and the two newlyweds fell asleep.

~~~|X|~~~

"Rex... Rex!"

A single slap woke up the Aegis' Driver. And he stared up to see Mythra and his other compatriots from the journey. He looked to his left to see Pyra rustling herself awake and then looking at Rex. They were still in Olethro Ruins.

"The 'ell happened to you two?" Nia asked crossing her arms.

The newlyweds sat up and looked at each other, simply replying with. "Oh nothing. We just had ourselves a nice dream..." Rex said as Pyra kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, it's good that you're alright Chum, we thought you two had just up and died on your wedding day. Now let's go, the party's over." Zeke said as they all went ahead and left the Ruins.

Rex and Pyra held hands as they walked a few meters behind the group and continued to talk.

"Ya know Rex..." Pyra began. "I always heard that when someone gets married, their life is essentially over. It made me think that it was kind of like dying in a way." Rex looked at her with a sorrowful look in his eye. "Those people were half right." She continued, causing Rex to raise an eyebrow. "This may be the end of our old lives, but it's also the beginning of a new one!"

Rex nodded with a big smile o his face as they approach the stairs. "A whole new life for the two of us to make SO many memories together. Sound's fun!" Rex replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE!
> 
> I'll most likely take a break before working on the sequel I have planned for this story. There's the fact that there are other fics I want to work on, and I'm in the middle of playing both Half-Life: Alyx and Torna: The Golden Country for the first time.
> 
> I'm also really excited for Pyra/Mythra in Smash. Would've preferred Rex, but I'll take what I can get.


End file.
